Ganándose la libertad
by CharlieSvarti
Summary: Takao es acusado falsamente y entra a la cárcel de forma injusta. Allí, debe afrontar nuevos problemas y nuevas amistades, y saber a lo que será capaz de llegar para alcanzar su libertad de nuevo. Midotaka. Kuroko No Basket. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entretener al lector._**

* * *

 **Bieeen he vuelto con más midotaka. Bueno vale sé que no me echábais de menos pero me hacía ilusión volver. Este es mi primer longfic oficial, espero que os guste porque le estoy poniendo mucho empeño a esta historia.**

* * *

–Declaro que el caso quede pendiente de revisión, hasta entonces, el acusado será enviado a prisión de forma provisional.

Con esa sentencia y un golpe de mazo, su futuro quedó sellado. Dos agentes lo sacaron de la estancia sin que él opusiese resistencia.

–Takao Kazunari, a partir de ahora preso 3062. Por favor, deje aquí sus pertenencias personales y pase a la sala de la derecha.

Takao hizo lo que le mandaba la señorita a través de la ventanilla. Dejó todo cuanto llevaba consigo en ese momento, que fue anotado y empaquetado en pequeñas bolsas de plástico para después ser llevado al almacén. Le preguntaron todos sus datos, tomaron sus huellas dactilares y una foto frontal junto a otras dos de perfil, una de cada lado. Pasó a la sala de la derecha, dónde le ordenaron desnudarse. Después de una exhaustiva revisión médica y una ducha, le entregaron la ropa que debía vestir a partir de ahora: un mono naranja con su número cosido, zapatillas negras simples y sin cordones, más la ropa interior, que incluía: calcetines, calzoncillos y una camiseta de tiras, todo blanco. También diversos artículos de higiene personal como una toalla y un cepillo de dientes, un juego de sábanas, una manta y cubiertos de plástico. Recogió las prendas con la misma cara con la que había entrado: desesperanzado, la mirada apagada y la boca torcida en un gesto desganado. Se vistió y le colocaron unas esposas mientras lo trasladaban a su nuevo hogar.

Caminó lento por el amplio pasillo de suelo gris bordeado por las rejas de cada celda. Había algunos presos gritando, otros leyendo, otros sin hacer nada. Una gran parte tan sólo observaba como él caminaba cabizbajo flanqueado por dos guardias de uniformes negros. Después del pasillo, unos peldaños y otro pasillo más corto, le condujeron a una celda individual.

Uno de los guardias, el más alto y de piel morena, pasó una tarjeta por una ranura en el cerrojo, que también contaba con cierre manual por si se producía un corte de luz.

–Adelante, número 3062. – le ordenó el otro guardia según le quitaba las esposas y le empujaba levemente por la espalda.

Takao entró frotándose las muñecas mientras ellos cerraban la puerta tras de sí, para después irse por dónde habían venido. La habitación no tenía ningún olor particular, parecía haber sido limpiada recientemente.

Estuvo allí, sin hacer nada, hasta la una, hora a la que se acercó un funcionario y le trajo una bandeja con su comida. Con él apareció un trabajador social y le informó de que al no tener familia, su hogar había pasado a manos del banco en compensación por la deuda que tenía. Después de un rato charlando, se acercó uno de los guardias y le abrió. Media hora después entró un educador y le explicó que, aunque fuese un preso, tenía derecho a cursar estudios dentro del penal. Le dijo que si lo deseaba podía pedir más información. Después de eso también se marchó. A la hora de la cena, otro guardia le trajo otra bandeja y dejó entrar a un psicólogo. Éste le hizo varias preguntas, a las que fue respondiendo. Anotó todo en su cuaderno, le dio las gracias y se fue, llevándose la bandeja.

Takao sentía todo aquello ajeno a él, muy lejano. Su percepción de la realidad estaba confusa con todo lo sucedido tan rápido y en tan poco tiempo.

Pasaron un par de días así, le llevaban el desayuno, comida y cena, y todos los días aparecía el psicólogo para evaluarle. Después de ese corto período de tiempo de adaptación, el juez todavía no se había pronunciado, así que pasaron a considerarlo un preso normal y corriente.

El guardia que le traía la comida ese día no apareció, si no que llegó otro, de cejas más pobladas, con unas esposas. Se las colocó y lo trasladó a otro pasillo, junto a su nueva celda doble, como la mayoría de allí. Las individuales se reservaban para los primeros días de un reo o para los peligrosos.

Le quitó las esposas y le hizo entrar, cerrando detrás de sí y marchándose.

–Hola. – saludó Kazunari, seco, al ver a su compañero sentado en la cama. Este se levantó y se acercó un poco: era más alto que él, bastante fuerte y pelo corto negro, casi rapado. Extendió su mano y Takao dudó. Él sonrió y mantuvo la mano en el aire:

–Vamos, no creo que sea un compañero tan malo. Kimura, número 3053, robo, sin heridos. – según hablaba señaló su número al mencionarlo y levantó ambas manos afablemente al constatar que no hecho daño a nadie. Después volvió a tender su mano.

–Takao, número…30…62…falsa acusación, sin heridos. Al menos por mi culpa. – apretó la mano de su compañero de celda.

–¿Falsa acusación? – preguntó alzando las cejas, perplejo. Takao chasqueó la lengua.

–Estoy aquí "provisionalmente", trámites burocráticos y esas cosas hasta que dicten la sentencia de que soy inocente. – remarcó el "provisionalmente" haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

–Bueno, aquí hay varios que dicen estar por "falsa acusación" y ser "inocentes"– Kimura hizo lo mismo – y aquí siguen. Así que yo no mencionaría mucho eso. Todos tenemos una razón de estar aquí.

–Yo no. – contestó desviando la vista. Kimura se encogió de hombros.

En apenas un cuarto de hora, Takao sabía lo básico para sobrevivir en el penal, aunque debía aprenderse los horarios. Agradeció su ayuda a su compañero que –por el momento– no parecía que fuese a tener malas intenciones. No sabía con quién podría encontrarse allí y mucho menos quién le tocaría en la celda.

Se escuchó algo similar a una bocina y las puertas de todas las celdas se abrieron automáticamente.

–Hora de comer. – dijo Kimura saliendo e indicándole a Takao que le siguiese. Éste suspiró y rezó por pasar el menor tiempo posible allí confinado.

El comedor era un lugar amplio y exactamente como en las películas: cada banda se repartía en sus mesas formando grupos. Kimura le contó que era libre de elegir si quería pertenecer a alguno o ser un preso libre _._ Si quería unirse a alguno primero debía ser aceptado por el jefe de ese mismo. También podía quedarse sin grupo (siendo preso libre) y sentarse junto a otros presos. Le ofreció irse con él, diciéndole que si quería ir a una banda tendría tiempo. Kazunari aceptó y le siguió hasta una mesa rectangular con bancos a cada lado anclados al suelo.

–Nada de sillas, podría provocar un altercando y esas cosas, ya sabes. – Kimura se acercó a los que estaban allí sentados. – Chicos, este es Takao, mi nuevo compañero, robo. Espero que no os importe, al fin y al cabo debo convivir con él.

Kazunari realmente esperó que no les importase, porque según Kimura, si le rechazaban, él no podría hacer nada. Habían decidido anteriormente cambiar su condena debido a que con una falsa acusación no se iba a ninguna parte en aquella cárcel.

El resto del grupo, después de haberlo discutido en voz baja, asintió, por lo que los dos pudieron sentarse con ellos. Mientras comían continuaron explicándole el funcionamiento del penal:

–Jamás debes meterte con alguien que pertenezca a una banda, eso es bastante obvio. Las bandas son muy protectoras con sus integrantes, ese es su pro. El contra es que no se llevan bien con las otras y suelen enzarzarse en peleas. – el que hablaba era un tal Miyaji, rubio, número 3045. Le explicó todo señalando discretamente las diferentes bandas y los métodos para reconocerlos.

–No te acerques a los condenados. Son aquellos que tienen cadena perpetua o condenas tan grandes que se pasarán aquí toda su vida, incluso después de que tú te marches libre. – esta vez hablaba un chico de pelo negro en punta, Ōtsubo, creía que había dicho. Apuntaba con su mentón hacia un chico enorme, acompañado de otro que parecía enano a su lado. Ambos estaban saliendo por la puerta seguidos de otros chicos, por lo que no le dio mucho tiempo a verlos.

–Y que no se te pase, jamás de los jamases te metas con un _protegido_. – apuntó Kimura a la conversación.

–¿Un qué?

–Un protegido. Uno de esos. – señaló con mucho cuidado a un chico bajito, de cabello azulado en el que no había reparado antes. Estaba comiendo sólo. En su cuello se veía una gran marca amoratada.

–Nunca los toques. – siguió Miyaji – ¿Ves eso? – dijo señalándose su propio cuello con una mano y al chico con la cabeza – Es una marca. Es _propiedad_. El chico puede parecer un debilucho pero tiene a un poli de metro noventa a su favor. Es sólo para él.

–¿Para él? – Takao seguía sin entender muy bien a qué se referían, pero comenzaba a comprender por dónde iban los tiros.

–Es su _zorra_. Y por muy despectivo que suene, es muy común en este penal y muy importante. Bastante común en todas las cárceles diría yo. Te convierte en privilegiado, ya que cuentas con protección, si eres la zorra de uno de los polis nadie te toca. Aunque no es fácil lograrlo, son ellos quienes eligen.

–Si me tocase uno de los oficiales no me importaría ser una zorra. – Ōtsubo suspiró y se estiró, ya había terminado de comer.

–¿Serías _muerde–almohadas_?

–¿Por un oficial? Te digo yo que sí. Es aún mejor que un guardia, y ya con esos tienes media vida resuelta.

–¿Por qué está él aquí? – Takao ignoró las tendencias homosexuales de sus nuevos amigos y fijó su vista en el chico de cabello azul.

–Si mal no recuerdo – le contó Kimura – es el 3042 y robó en una tienda para poder alimentar a su familia. Uno de esos casos que salen en la televisión y el pueblo pide su excarcelación, ya me entiendes. Al final el juez le rebajó la pena, no creo que se quede mucho aquí. Tampoco le pasará nada malo, en el primer mes ya se convirtió en zorra. Supongo que por su caso. Tiene un buen poli, que no suele pegar a los presos ni nada por el estilo.

Todos habían terminado ya de comer y hablaban sobre más normas que Takao debía conocer y las cosas que debía evitar. Sonó aquella bocina que indicaba el final de la hora de comer. Recogieron sus bandejas y las dejaron en el sitio, todos conscientes de una de las reglas más importantes allí: orden y disciplina. Sin peleas, sin altercados, dejar la bandeja, no tirarla, irse. Takao pensó que la vida no sería tan mala. Sólo debía seguir todo ese montón de normas que le habían contado sus nuevos amigos. Estaba allí provisionalmente, pronto podría irse.

Después de eso Kimura le dijo que disponían de siesta hasta las 4:30 y era obligatoria, o al menos quedarse en las celdas. Hasta esa hora Takao estuvo en su cama, meditando, sin ser capaz de dormir.

A las cuatro y media salieron al patio, bastante grande, ya que al fin y al cabo, la cárcel era una de las más grandes del país. Ya sólo esa zona era grande, siendo la oeste, todavía quedaba el este, la zona de mujeres. No tenían permitido ir allí.

El patio era pues, grande, con el suelo de asfalto. Kimura mencionó que había una zona de hierba en algún sitio, ya que se le permitía a los presos cultivar plantas. Dijo que eso lo hacían los condenados, porque estarían allí toda la vida. Mencionó también una biblioteca.

–Aunque estés en la cárcel hay muchas cosas que hacer. Hay turno de lavandería, para todos, y diferentes trabajos, como cocina. Aún así, en el tiempo libre, te dejan salir al patio, a la biblioteca o a una sala de ordenadores. Pero ya te digo que el internet está muy restringido y te tienes que portar muy bien para que no te miren mal. Si quieres puedes emplear tu tiempo en sacarte estudios, en la biblioteca puedes pedir información sobre eso.

–Mira, los condenados, 2021 y 2022. – dijo pasándole un cigarrillo a Miyaji y encendiéndose otro para él.

El que habló había sido Ōtsubo. Se habían sentado en una grada enorme y larga que cubría la pared que daba al comedor por completo. Tenía doce escalones en total, todos ellos muy anchos. Ellos estaban en el primero de todos; el gigante de pelo largo y el enano de pelo punta estaban subiendo una de las escaleras centrales hasta el último de todos, seguidos de otros chicos.

–Están por asesinato múltiple y cómplice de asesinato. Los de atrás cargos menores que esos, creo, pero tampoco te puedo asegurar. Aún así no son delitos pequeños, ya estaban aquí cuando llegamos. A los primeros, mucho respeto, y los segundos, son casi protegidos, están bajo el mando de 2021 y 2022. – Miyaji fumaba con tranquilidad, paseando la vista por el patio, pensando en lo que debía advertir a un nuevo preso.

– ¡Eh, atento! 2061 y 2070, agresiones, allanamiento y robo. Bastantes heridos. – Miyaji señalaba a dos presos que estaban atravesando el patio en dirección a una vieja cancha de baloncesto, o un intento de ella. – Son unos capullos, no te acerques. Siempre están mirando a los demás por encima del hombro y te pueden arrear en cualquier momento.

El campo contaba con las canastas pero no las redes, y las líneas del suelo eran casi inexistentes. El 2061, creyó Takao, era el de pelo negro, más largo que el suyo, y tenía las cejas tremendamente pobladas. El 2070 tenía el pelo gris y cubría la mitad de su rostro, así que no pudo ver más de sus facciones. Torcieron antes de llegar a la cancha y entraron el pequeño recinto que constituía el gimnasio exterior. En ese momento, Takao se sentía dentro de una película. Se revolvió el pelo, un poco angustiado. Quería volver a su casa, aunque ya no tenía.

El día pasó bastante rápido entre explicaciones y más explicaciones, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvía a estar en el comedor, ésta vez cenando. Eran las 8:30. La comida era pastosa y de sabor casi inexistente, pero sus tripas rugían con ganas. Se había vuelto a sentar con su nueva pandilla de amigos y comía mientras ellos hablaban, observando al resto de presos discretamente.

El 2061 y el 2070 estaban sentados en una misma mesa junto a otros compañeros, todos hablando animadamente. Un par de mesas después estaba el gigante y el enano junto a sus amigos, aunque si estaban a servicio de ellos más bien deberían ser subordinados. Menudas cosas se hacían por protección, pensó casi con sorna.

Decidió que no le interesaba seguir viendo la fauna con la que debía convivir ahora. Cambió su vista a las paredes, dónde estaban apostados los guardias de uniformes negros a cada lado de las puertas. Sólo reconoció al rubio y al moreno que le habían llevado hasta allí, aunque estaban en puertas diferentes. El rubio estaba junto al chico de grandes cejas en la puerta que daba a la biblioteca, en la que aún no había estado, pero un gran cartel encima de dicha puerta lo dejaba claro. Un alto y corpulento chico de pelo color fuego estaba apostado en la de los dormitorios. Era enorme, quizás era el de la zorra, aunque no podía estar seguro. A su lado se erguía otro enorme chico, más alto y menos corpulento pero con los hombros bien anchos. Tenía el pelo verde y portaba gafas. Pensó que si intentaba huir y esos dos se le tirasen encima, moriría asfixiado.

–¿Qué miras, Takao? – le preguntó Kimura.

–Oh, nada. Los polis. – respondió sincero volviendo a la realidad.

–Dan miedo, ¿verdad? Son grandes. El que no lleva las gafas en la puerta de los dormitorios es el de 3042.

–¿Y el otro?

–Es un oficial, muy estricto, no hagas nada descuidado delante de él. – Takao volvió a observarlos, comprobando que era verdad. El oficial estaba serio, revisando la sala concentrado. El otro hacía lo propio, pero lanzaba varias miradas indiscretas al chico de cabello azulado.

–El rubio es bastante simpático, pero tampoco te pases de confiado. Su compañero es muy malhumorado. Y el moreno que anda dando vueltas también es oficial y suele separar las peleas, tiene bastante fuerza, aunque tampoco es que tenga muy mal carácter. En general debes respetarlos y hacer lo que te ordenen.

Takao asintió y terminó de comer. Después los cuatro recogieron las bandejas y salieron por la puerta de los dormitorios, pero ninguno de los policías les dirigió una mirada.

* * *

[ _N. de la A.]: la palabra "muerde-almohadas" está en cursiva debido que no está aceptada por la RAE._

Vaaaale pues este ha sido el primer capítulo. Dudas, sugerencias, cuestiones, gritos, ya sabéis.

Espero que os guste, voy a continuarlo (el midotaka siempre se continúa) e intentaré subir capítulo todos y cada uno de los viernes, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO disponga de internet. Puedo estar muriendo que si tengo internet os lo subo, tranquilos.

Nos leemos en el siguiente midotaka.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Takao se despertó por el sonido del timbre. Volvió a la realidad de golpe, recordando donde estaba y donde estaría los próximos meses a no ser que consiguiese demostrar su inocencia.

Se levantó y se quedó enfrente del pequeño lavabo, que estaba al lado de la litera. Se miró al espejo incrustado en la pared, suspiró y abrió el grifo, dejando correr el agua. Se limpió la cara y se secó con la pequeña toalla que le correspondía. Kimura se levantó también e hizo lo mismo. Apenas habían tardado cinco minutos, entonces, escucharon el zumbido de la puerta, que se abrió automáticamente hacia un lado. Kimura le indicó que llevase la toalla con él. Eran las ocho de la mañana.

Dejaron las tollas en la lavandería junto a su ropa y recogieron otro paquete con la de hoy. Se ducharon y salieron al comedor para el desayuno, ocho y media.

A las nueve tuvieron que separarse: a Kimura le tocaba turno de lavandería y a Takao de biblioteca, por lo visto. Hasta la una estuvo catalogando y ordenando libros en los estantes. No le disgustó, era un trabajo sencillo y tranquilo. A la una volvió a dirigirse al comedor y se sentó con los demás en la misma mesa.

No dijeron gran cosa, o al menos Takao no habló mucho. Aún no los conocía demasiado y le costaba abrirse, teniendo en cuenta de que estaba rodeado de presidiarios. Aunque ahora él también lo era, tuvo que recordarse.

Cuando terminaron de comer y de recoger las bandejas, se dirigieron a sus respectivas celdas, pero el oficial moreno le detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

–Número 3062, acompáñeme.

Takao tragó saliva pensando en si se había metido en algún lío. Sus compañeros se fueron mirándolo de reojo, preocupados. Siguió al guardia por el pasillo donde estaban las oficinas de la cárcel, hasta una puerta de madera y cristal empañado, que rezaba _MIDORIMA SHINTARÕ_ en letras blancas. El guardia llamó y esperó. La puerta se abrió descubriendo al oficial de las gafas.

–Gracias, Daiki. – dijo serio, haciendo inclinar su gorra ligeramente hacia abajo. El mencionado Daiki hizo lo mismo y se fue. – Entre.

Takao entró como le indicaba. La oficina no era demasiado grande ni ostentosa, tenía una gran mesa de madera oscura, llena de documentos y detrás una silla dónde se sentó el oficial. Dos estanterías, una planta y otra silla enfrente de la mesa, dónde Midorima le indicó que tomase asiento. Nervioso, lo hizo, entrelazando los dedos sin atreverse a mirar fijamente al imponente oficial.

–Preso número 3062 – dijo ojeando una carpeta de expediente; había dejado la gorra negra de su uniforme a un lado, y la porra a su lado – Takao Kazunari. ¿Correcto?

–Sí. – Midorima tenía la mirada verde y penetrante, que contrarrestaba el carácter jovial de Kazunari, amedrentado en ese momento.

–Soy el oficial Midorima Shintarõ, supongo que ya me habrás visto antes. – continuó mientras pasaba páginas – Voy a evaluarte debido a tu condición de prisión provisional y la poca claridad de tu caso. Todas las semanas deberás presentarte aquí suprimiendo la hora de la siesta, una vez a la semana.

Takao asentía absorto. El oficial tenía todos los documentos de su caso y los revisaba con rapidez, sin detenerse mucho en los datos.

–Espero que no haya problema. En caso de que lo requiera vendrás más veces. ¿Correcto?

–Sí. – la mirada solemne de Midorima le resultaba imposible de negar, miedoso de las consecuencias que tendría si lo hacía.

–Bien. Aparte de esto, una vez a la semana también te visitará un psicólogo, para que en el caso de que seas declarado culpable ya quede resuelto el tema de la salud mental del acusado. Yo te evaluaré siempre después de que él lo haga, así que serán dos días en los que se te quite el tiempo de dos a cuatro y media. Esto todas las semanas. ¿Correcto?

Takao volvió a asentir y Midorima guardó todos los documentos en la carpeta marrón.

–Bien, empezamos pasado mañana. Puedes retirarte, todavía tienes tiempo de descanso. – Midorima apartó su archivo a un lado y lo dejó en un pequeño montón. Kazunari se levantó y salió por la puerta, en completo silencio.

Takao se fue a su celda y estuvo tumbado en su cama mirando al techo hasta que tocó el timbre. Había estado en silencio, así que Kimura, que sí ejercía su derecho a la siesta, no se había enterado de su llegada. Después, ambos salieron al patio para reunirse con los demás. Takao les explicó de manera resumida que el oficial le evaluaría todas las semanas pero que no sabía para qué era. No quedaron muy convencidos, pero dejaron pasar el tema por el momento.

Dos días después, a las dos y diez, Takao se encontraba delante de la puerta que decía _MIDORIMA SHINTARÕ_. Llamó suavemente y escuchó un "pase" desde el interior. Entró, cerrando tras de sí, y tomó asiento donde el otro día, ya que al fin y al cabo era la única silla de la que podía disponer allí.

Midorima sacó de nuevo su expediente de aquel pequeño montón de carpetas. La abrió y le hizo un cuestionario rutinario de su número y nombre; después procedió a preguntarle sobre aspectos variados, desde su caso hasta su acondicionamiento en la prisión pasando por su anterior vida fuera de allí. Takao respondía a todo como podía, siempre sincero.

–¿Por qué sigues negando tu culpabilidad cuándo todas las pruebas apuntan a ti? – le preguntó entonces, entre tantas diversas cuestiones.

–Porque yo no lo hice. – contestó rápidamente Takao, con seguridad en su voz. Midorima lo observó, cauteloso y atento. Takao estaba serio, con el mentón ligeramente inclinado mirándole con algo de obstinación, al afirmar su inocencia que nadie parecía creer. Se mantendría firme, sin doblegarse jamás en aquello. Él no era el culpable, él no debía estar allí. Midorima asintió, pasando a otra pregunta.

Después, a las cuatro, el oficial le dejó irse. Takao volvió a su celda y tampoco durmió, definitivamente no sería capaz de hacerlo nunca a aquella hora, no era su costumbre.

A las cuatro y media fueron todos a la sala de la televisión, porque aquel día llovía y no les dejaban salir. Pasaron allí la tarde, charlando y jugando a las cartas sentados en una mesa. Al sonar el timbre que les indicaba que debían retirarse, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Takao se demoró unos segundos recogiendo las cartas, ya que había perdido el último juego, por lo que le tocaba a él hacerlo. Al ir a dejar la baraja en el estante situado al lado de la puerta, por esta entró 2031, Hayama o Hanamiya, creyó recordar Takao. Dejó las cartas en el estante y se dirigió a la puerta, pero el otro preso se interpuso en su camino. Chocó contra su pecho y trastabilló hacia atrás, pero no se cayó.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó casi en acto reflejo, insolente.

–¿Eh? ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme, enano? – Hanamiya, recordó bien Takao, le hizo burla, y le empujó por el pecho. Takao se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia. _Agresión, heridos,_ era lo único que rondaba su cabeza. – No trates de ser mejor de lo que eres, escoria. – le dijo antes de irse.

Takao suspiró y también se fue, no le gustaba la pinta de aquello. Debía guardar las distancias.

* * *

Y así queda introducido Midorima como oficial en la historia, todo sexy en su uniforme negro. Sí. También está por ahí Hanamiya...y cosillas...espero que os guste como lo estoy desenvolviendo.

Dudas, ruegos, preguntas, gritos, ya sabéis.

Nos leemos el viernes con más midotaka.


	3. Chapter 3

Viernes de midotaka ~

Eh. Viernes de midotaka es una buena costumbre. Me gusta.

Aquí estoy actualizando el fic y los que yo sigo no los actualizan ni a tiros, ay.

Bueno. A lo que iba. Os lo actualizo para que no sufráis como yo(?)

Cabe decir que los personajes tienen un ligero OoC (out of character) por el hecho de desenvolverse en una cárcel, véase que excluí las vendas y objetos de Midorima, pero aparte de eso intenté mantenerme fiel.

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y pasaron bastante amenos, a excepción de unos cuantos roces de Takao con Hanamiya o Hara, u otro chico llamado Seto, todos parecían haberle cogido manía por ser el nuevo y por su cuerpo esbelto, llamándole afeminado.

Continuó yendo a las evaluaciones del oficial Midorima, quién siempre le preguntaba su inocencia ante las pruebas que le acusaban. A la tercera visita, Takao reafirmó su inocencia tan seguro y convencido como la primera vez. Midorima le observó durante un par de segundos, para después cerrar la carpeta y depositarla a la izquierda, no en el montón de la derecha. Takao se alegró internamente, quizás pudiese encontrar un modo de resolver aquello.

Salió de la oficina y se topó, a pocos pasos, con Hanamiya, quién volvió a hacerle burla:

–¿El enano? ¿Acaso eres una _querida_? – le empujó por el pecho aprovechando su diferencia de altura. Al irse hacia atrás, Takao se golpeó contra algo duro, que descargó su peso en sus hombros.

–¿Hay algún problema, número 2061? – preguntó Midorima, solemne, como siempre. Sus grandes manos abarcaban por entero los hombros de Kazunari, sujetándolo con firmeza. Hanamiya pensó una buena respuesta, pero pareció recapacitar al ver la mirada severa que le estaba dirigiendo el oficial.

–Nada, señor.

–Bien. – soltó los hombros de Kazunari, dejándolo libre – No quiero problemas, Hanamiya. Entre.

Hanamiya pasó por la derecha de Takao, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de advertencia, y entró en la oficina de Midorima, que hizo lo mismo y cerró la puerta. Takao recorrió el pasillo y salió al patio, junto a su pandilla. ¿Hacía tan sólo un momento, el oficial Shintarõ, acababa de defenderle? Bueno, era obvio que tenía que hacer eso con todos los presos, no quería peleas entre ellos.

Aquella semana parecía buena, ni Hanamiya ni Hara le molestaron. Pero el viernes, casi a última hora, Seto se acercó a él acorralándolo en una pared. Le sujetó la cara con una mano, estrujándole las mejillas con fuerza.

–¿Piensas que puedes ser la zorrilla del oficial, acaso? – se acercó más a él, hablándole con arrogancia – A ver si lo comprendes, enano. El oficial no tiene _zorras_ , y no te va a defender. Así que yo que tú iría buscando a otro, o dejándote hacer, que sería lo más fácil para nosotros.

Takao se removió, pero Seto también era más alto que él y tenía unos fuertes brazos, trabajados en aquella misma prisión. Le apretó un poco más fuerte y después lo soltó, viendo como se acercaba un guardia. Kazunari escupió al suelo sin que lo viesen y se fue a su celda; Seto se fue por el lado opuesto sonriendo y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Nada más entrar, Kimura se percató de que algo no andaba como siempre.

–¿Ocurre algo, Takao?

–No es nada. Sólo es ese tonto de Seto, y Hanamiya, ya sabes. Me llaman enano.

–Mientras no pasen de ahí no deberías preocuparte. Ten cuidado con ellos, mejor aléjate.

–Son ellos los que se acercan a mí diciendo que soy la zorra de Midorima. – Takao se quejó, ¿qué culpa tenía él? Kimura se encogió de hombros, no había mucho que decir.

Las burlas no disminuyeron, más bien aumentaron. De lo verbal pasaron a lo físico, empujando a Takao cada vez que lo veían, por lo que él trataba de evitarlos lo máximo posible.

Las preguntas del oficial cambiaron, ya no eran sobre su inocencia, y el psicólogo dejó de visitarle. Midorima le preguntaba acerca del caso, anotaba cosas y añadía papeles a su expediente. Poco a poco comenzaron a entablar algún tipo de relación, algo como respeto mutuo, pero dónde Kazunari veía su salvación.

Incluso llegaron a bromear, una vez que Midorima le preguntó acerca de Hanamiya y los demás.

–Me llaman enano y me empujan cuando me ven. ¡Enano! – Takao sonaba indignado. No era la primera vez que hablaban de sus problemas en prisión, eran claramente visibles y aunque no quería que lo señalasen de chivato, tampoco quería mentirle a Midorima – ¿Se lo puede creer? Mido 1'78.

–En realidad no es demasiado alto, Takao. – el oficial le puso una mano en la cabeza, estaban los dos al lado de la puerta, con Kazunari a punto de salir. En algún momento había dejado de llamarle por su número de reo. Siempre le trataba de usted, ante todo Shintarõ era respetuoso, con todo el mundo.

–Sólo porque usted es demasiado alto. Un poco más y se golpearía contra el marco de la puerta. – Midorima alzó las cejas ante el comentario y retiró su mano. Takao pensó que había sido un insolente, pero el oficial rio casi imperceptiblemente. Tan sólo por una milésima de segundo, Kazunari notó su bella sonrisa.

Pasó otra semana y el otro oficial, llamado Aomine Daiki, le llamó como siempre para la evaluación con Midorima. Aomine era simpático, un buen hombre, aunque a veces se mosqueaba por tonterías. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que Midorima, zapatos, pantalones y camisa negra, la gorra de oficial con el bordillo plateado y la porra y esposas colgando de ambos lados del cinturón. Por detrás también llevaba un walkie–talkie y una pistola eléctrica[A1] . No le gustaba que los presos se peleasen porque siempre era el encargado de separarlos, por lo que cuando estaba presente mantenía a raya a los agresores de Takao aún sin saber lo que le hacían a éste. Por estas cosas, también respetaba al oficial Daiki.

Takao entró en la oficina de Shintarõ, que estaba sentado en su silla con la carpeta de su expediente abierta ante sí. Había ganado volumen desde hacía unos días, y eso hizo a Takao bastante feliz, pensando que quizás estaba consiguiendo la ayuda del oficial. Aunque quizás podía estar aumentándole la condena, no podía estar seguro, pero prefería mantenerse optimista. Ese día Midorima le preguntó acerca del caso. Midorima podría investigarlo en cualquier momento, así que no valía la pena mentir.

La verdad era que Takao no tenía una casa a la cual volver, vivía en los suburbios de mala manera hasta que fue involucrado en el caso. Sin saber cómo, habían aparecido pruebas en su contra en la investigación del asesinato de uno de los más importantes políticos en la ciudad. Había sido brutalmente golpeado y después degollado, junto con sus guardias. La noticia había corrido como la pólvora y había salido en todos los periódicos y canales noticiarios, junto con fotos que se habían difundido sin permiso. Después de unas semanas de investigación, todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia Takao, todos los dedos le señalaron y le sacaron a rastras de las callejuelas dónde vivía. Lo llevaron hasta el estrado al día siguiente y el juez declaró la cárcel provisional hasta la resolución, debido a la confusión del caso. Era totalmente injusto, pero Takao era el único sospecho y todas las pruebas apuntaban a él, mientras que los demás necesitaban a alguien a quién culpar y calmar al resto de la sociedad.

Midorima había escuchado atentamente, con los ojos fijos en él. Cuando Takao finalizó su relato, Midorima abrió un cajón y sacó un par de hojas, mientras le preguntaba por su vida antes del caso, argumentando que también era necesario.

Takao hizo una mueca y resumió lo más breve posible que vivía de forma pordiosera en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad, él sólo, ya que sus padres estaban muertos.

Midorima anotó diversas cosas en un pequeño bloc que después guardó; miró su reloj y le dijo a Takao que era libre de irse. Ambos se levantaron y fueron hasta la puerta, Kazunari se despidió con una sonrisa y el oficial asintió con su cabeza.

En ese mismo día le tocó turno de lavandería, en el cual también estaba Hanamiya. Todo estuvo bien mientras trabajan y eran vigilados por los guardias, pero cuando estaban transportando la ropa a la sala de las secadoras, Hanamiya vio su ocasión. Metió la ropa dentro de los tambores y después se giró hacia Kazunari asestándole una patada mientras estaba inclinado metiendo la ropa que le tocaba a él. Cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y notó el relámpago de dolor a través de una de sus piernas.

–Oh, perdona, te he empujado sin querer. – le hizo burla mientras se acercaba a él.

Inmediatamente Takao trató de levantarse pero el otro preso no se lo permitió, volvió a patearlo, esta vez en el pecho. Se quedó sin aire y se arrastró por el suelo, poniéndose de rodillas. Hanamiya le insultó y se dispuso a golpearle de nuevo. Se apartó hacia un lado haciendo que fallara el golpe y, en ese momento, una fuerte voz sonó en la sala.

El oficial Aomine estaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada encendida de furia. Takao bajó la vista, mientras que Hanamiya la mantuvo fija, altivo. Aomine se acercó y vio a Takao, todavía arrodillado. Le ordenó que se fuese a la enfermería. Se levantó e hizo lo que le mandaban, disgustado, posiblemente acababa de meterse en un lío. Mientras tanto Aomine miraba con verdadero odio a Hanamiya, debido a que era un preso problemático.

En la enfermería le examinaron la pierna y después el pecho, que todavía dolía, pero no se había fracturado nada. Le dieron una pastilla y le enviaron al comedor, porque ya era hora de la cena. Se sentó con sus compañeros y les contó lo ocurrido. Le miraron angustiados pero no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. Le dieron una palmada en el hombro y le prometieron una buena partida de cartas al día siguiente.

En lo que restó de semana Kazunari no volvió a ver a Hanamiya, pero sí a Seto y Hara, que seguía haciéndole burla y dándole algún que otro empujón. Entró algo fastidiado a la oficina de Shintarõ, resentido con su vida, él no se merecía nada de esto. Jamás se había merecido nada de lo que había vivido.

Era la sesión siguiente al accidente entre ellos dos, Midorima cuestionó el trato del resto de los presos al propio Takao. Este de nuevo contó la verdad. Shintarõ frunció el ceño ante las explicaciones de Kazunari, escuchando como Hara y Seto aprovechaban para meterse con el chico cada vez que tenían oportunidad y como parecía haberse convertido en el blanco principal de Hanamiya.

Al rematar la hora que tenían acordada, Takao se levantó, como siempre, y se dirigió a la puerta. Midorima se levantó también, para abrirla, cordial. Pero antes de eso se quedó quieto y Kazunari detuvo sus pasos, volviéndose para mirarlo.

–¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó casi casual, a la par que Midorima daba dos pasos hacia él. Estaban justo al lado de la puerta cerrada, a nada de la pared. Vio como el oficial arrugaba el entrecejo y después suspiraba.

–Dolerá un poco. – fue lo único que dijo. Entonces le apartó la solapa del uniforme naranja de con su zurda y se agachó. Clavó sus dientes con fuerza en la piel de Kazunari, que gritó instantáneamente. Succionó un poco sujetándole en el sitio y soltó la piel de bajo sus dientes, dejando una perfecta marca de un mordisco en ella.

–¡Oficial! – trató de librarse del agarre removiéndose, pero le tenía contra la pared – ¡Eso dolió! ¿¡Por qué lo hizo!?

–¿Pensabas que sería tan bonito como en las historias de amor? No puedes dejar una marca de dientes en una persona así como así, aún hay que hacer algo de fuerza. – Midorima explicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Después le subió la cremallera del uniforme a Takao, para rematar dándole dos palmadas en el pecho con suavidad – No te tocarán con esto. Eres _mío_. O al menos, eso pensarán. Ahora, largo.

–G–Gracias. – consiguió articular Kazunari antes de abrir la puerta e irse, mientras que Midorima volvía a su sitio, recolocándose las gafas.

Salió al pasillo sobándose la zona del mordisco, que realmente había dolido. Caminó a su celda, confuso. _¿Estaba el oficial protegiéndole?_ La zona del mordisco se había puesto algo roja, y dejó de sobarla, no quería empeorar las cosas. Aunque se subiese la cremallera, era claramente visible. Midorima sabía dónde debía marcar el territorio.

* * *

Y otra cosa, puse especial énfasis en lo del mordisco y la frase de Midorima, porque en todos los fics he de leer que muerde y ala marca una semana. Para dejar una marca de dientes en la piel de alguien debes morder fuerte, casi que cae de cajó XD

Ah, yo luchando contra los tópicos, lucha perdida.

¿Qué os va pareciendo el fic? ¿Bien encaminado, interesante, mejor me voy a vivir a una caverna y lo dejo?

Espero que os gustase, ya sabéis, ruegos, preguntas, gritos.

Nos leemos el viernes que viene nanodayos ~


	4. Chapter 4

Pues ya estamos a viernes de nuevo, ergo fanfic.

Vamos avanzando poquito a poquito, pero os advierto que el fic no será muy largo.

* * *

Al volver a la celda se encontró con Kimura despierto, sentado en la litera inferior. Daiki le abrió y él entró, para después cerrar e irse, recolocándose la gorra. Kimura se levantó y le echó un vistazo indiferente, como se ve a un amigo todos los días, aunque se percató enseguida de la marca. No dijo nada, hizo la pregunta con sus ojos. Kazunari se ruborizó y desvió la vista, no tenía sentido explicarle aquello. Kimura asintió.

Gracias a aquella marca los días siguientes fueron un poco más calmados. Todos los que le habían visto se habían percatado de ello, pero nadie había comentado nada. Seto y Hara habían dejado de molestarle, temiendo las represalias. Hanamiya todavía le insultaba, pero durante dos semanas no le dio ni un solo empujón. En cambio, a la tercera semana, comenzaron de nuevo los insultos por parte de los otros dos y sin la presencia de guardias Hanamiya volvía a empujarle.

–Zorrilla, ¿piensas qué con una simple marca te librarás? ¿Para empezar de quién eres la puta? –el reo había aprovechado el momento en el que Takao iba a su evaluación con el oficial y él volvía a su celda para la hora de descanso.

Kazunari se hizo a un lado y no contestó nada, siguió su camino. El otro preso observó como él se dirigía a la oficina de Midorima.

Al darse cuenta de esto, en la cena de ese mismo día, Hanamiya fingió chocarse con Takao, provocando que las bandejas de ambos casi se cayesen. Todo el tiempo observó al oficial Midorima, a quién le tocaba la guardia esa noche.

Sujetó bien su bandeja y pasó hacia su mesa justo por el lado izquierdo de Kazunari, que trataba de evitar que se le cayese todo de las manos. Tan solo al pasar, susurró al frente, para que no se notase a quién hablaba "Te he pillado."

El infierno de Kazunari volvió a partir de ese día, multiplicado por tres. Los insultos, los empujones e incluso algunos golpes se sucedieron. Todo a partir de que los otros presos se hubieran dado cuenta de que Midorima no lo vigilaba como lo hacía el otro guardia con el preso de cabello azulado.

Volvió dónde Midorima como todas las semanas, puntual, ya que no quería broncas. Le hizo las preguntas rutinarias y después preguntó por su vida antes del caso, siguiendo la línea del otro día.

–Ya se lo he contado. – dijo desviando la mirada, sabía que el oficial le miraría con superioridad, porque él era alguien, a diferencia de Kazunari, que no era nadie. Aquello le dio asco.

–No me ha contado la verdad. – Midorima le regañó con su voz profunda, dejando los papeles a un lado. – Dígame por qué me ha mentido.

Takao tragó saliva y frunció el entrecejo, ¿por qué demonios el oficial debía entrometerse en su vida? Levantó la vista, mosqueado, ¿qué derecho tenía a mirarle cómo si fuese alguien mejor que él? Pero cuando sus ojos encontraron el verde de Midorima, no había orgullo, ni arrogancia. Había confusión ante la mentira y un atisbo de comprensión. Takao vio la confianza. No podía mentirle a aquel verde tan hermoso.

–No era del todo una mentira. – Kazunari se acomodó mejor en la silla y clavó la vista en la mesa, le ponía nervioso verle a los ojos. – Mis padres sí están muertos. Sólo viví en una casa de acogida hasta la mayoría de edad. Es un dato irrelevante.

Midorima asintió y apuntó más cosas.

–¿Su padre era político? – Takao bajó un poco la cabeza y resopló.

–Sí, lo era.

–Estuvo involucrado en el caso de hace veinte años sobre narcotráfico y la mafia ¿verdad?

–Sí, lo estuvo. – las respuestas de Takao eran escuetas y complicadas de obtener, Midorima enseguida supo que ese tema sería arduo.

–Sólo terminaré de rellenar la ficha, Takao.

–Era muy pequeño cuando eso ocurrió. No sé qué quiere que le cuente.

–Todo cuanto le pregunte es necesario e importante. –Midorima anotó un par de cosas más y cerró la carpeta. – Ya puede irse, es la hora.

Takao se levantó a la par que Midorima, el cual le abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de irse.

Midorima salió de la biblioteca cargado de viejas carpetas, en dirección a su oficina. Entró y se sentó, abriendo una por una, revisando cada documento. Con todo eso y la ayuda de un ordenador, consiguió avanzar algo en el caso de Takao Kazunari.

Suspiró y prendió un cigarrillo, muy cansado. Se frotó los ojos y estiró los brazos, mientras fumaba con tranquilidad. Debía averiguar más cosas si quería sacar a aquel joven del penal. La primera vez que lo había llamado se había presentado allí con rapidez, amedrentado, e incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Probablemente más de la mitad de los presos actuaban así cada vez que los llamaba, y los restantes eran los arrogantes, que le miraban con odio. El reo, llamado Takao, estaba asustado, queriendo irse de allí cuánto antes, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero al preguntarle acerca de su inocencia, su mirada había cambiado drásticamente, se había tornado firme y decidida. Inocente. Reafirmaba su inocencia, siempre, de la misma manera cada vez que él preguntaba. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de ello, dejó de preguntar por eso y se interesó más en su caso. Ya tenía conocimiento de él gracias a las noticias, y no esperó que el preso recayese en su custodia, y menos aún tener las ganas de luchar por él, de sacarlo de allí. Sabía que aquel no era su lugar y que había sido una injusticia.

Se había dedicado a estudiar cada uno de los informes y cada prueba, pero no había nada concluyente. Entonces investigó al propio preso, su procedencia. Los datos que le había dado encajaban, pero sabía que tenía que haber algo más. Y aquel día lo descubrió, el día que Takao le había dicho que era hijo de un político. El mismo día que le había dicho que su padre estuvo involucrado en el caso del narcotráfico.

Hacía ya veinte años, un caso había revolucionado las noticias. Varios políticos habían aparecido muertos, probablemente mientras mantenían una reunión. El escenario estaba lleno de sangre, y los asesinatos habían sido llevados a cabo con extrema brutalidad. Al cabo de un tiempo se relacionó el caso con las mafias y la droga, al parecer habían estado metidos hasta el cuello en ello. Habían mantenido diversos tratos con los mayores jefes y algo no había salido bien, porque aquellas muertes fueron la represalia.

Midorima apagó el cigarrillo contra el cenicero y guardó todos los documentos de nuevo. Se frotó los ojos metiendo la mano debajo de sus gafas y suspiró. Al darse cuenta de la hora que era, recogió su gorra y salió para reunirse con Aomine e irse, en nada llegarían los relevos de noche.

* * *

[ _N. de la A.]:_ _Quería poner cartel que quedaba súper pero resulta que los carteles de droga solo son de origen hispano._

No sé como andaréis porque claro está que no sé de donde son mis lectores, pero he de decir que aquí son las fiestas navideñas y os deseo unas bien felices.

Bueno, algo avanza ya ¿no? ¿Está interesante? ¡Eso espero!

Comentarios, preguntas, gritos, ya sabéis.

Nos leemos el próximo viernes ~


	5. Chapter 5

PERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓNPERDÓN

No os pasa que pensáis que es viernes cuando ya es sábado, no sé ME HA PASADO

En serio, me ha desaparecido un día. Me recordó al cap de Los Simpson de Homer diciendo "Ah, cómo me gustan los sábados, no como aquel falso sábado que resultó ser miércoles y casi me echan.."

PUES TAL CUAL

Lo siento en el alma vale

Aquí esta el cap ;_;

* * *

Kazunari pensaba, recostado en su cama. Tenía que solucionar aquello, pero tan sólo se le ocurría una idea. Más bien un nombre. Midorima Shintarõ. Se removió en la cama, hacía ya un par de horas que debería estar durmiendo, pero no lo conseguía. Su mente no le dejaba en paz. Aunque fuese contra todos sus principios, la única manera de terminar todo aquello era una, _entregarse_. Por una parte pensó en cómo hacerlo, ya que según todos los presos Shintarõ no tenía zorras. Nunca las había tenido. Aquello quizás le dificultase su plan, aunque Midorima se había mostrado amable con él y pensaba que la confianza base ya había sido establecida. Tan sólo debía convencerlo de su inocencia, él podía ayudarle a escapar. Y a pesar de que eso supusiese negar sus principios morales, si era lo que tenía que hacer, lo haría.

Dejó pasar un par de días más y a comienzos de una nueva semana, se encontraba en frente del oficial respondiendo a sus preguntas habituales y tratando de pensar un plan. ¿Qué tal si solo se lanzaba y ya? No tenía caso pedirle algo como _eso_. Pero no sabía cómo podría reaccionar el otro.

–¿Takao, me está escuchando? – Midorima dejó de hablar y le observó fijamente. Fuera estaba lloviendo y, con la ventana ligeramente entreabierta, el olor a mojado se colaba en la sala.

–Oh, sí, eh, disculpe. – salió de su ensoñación y atropelló un poco las palabras, bajando la cabeza al sentirse descubierto.

–¿Le ocurre algo?

–Nada, oficial. – Midorima asintió y separó unos papeles de la carpeta marrón.

–Takao. He conseguido que tramiten su caso para que lo revisen cuanto antes y valoren mejor tu situación. – extendió los folios delante de él, mostrándoselos. Era diferentes impresos y la gran parte llevaban la firma de Midorima. – Hice uso de algunos datos que usted me dio, pero todos eran referentes en la investigación.

–¿Es en serio? – Kazunari sonrió, verdaderamente feliz. Recogiendo los papeles.

–Claro que es en serio. ¿Qué sentido tendría mentirle? – Midorima le recriminó como si hubiese dicho algo incoherente.

–Oficial, muchas gracias. Sé que no es su deber hacer esto.

–Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi tiempo. – se recolocó las gafas, pero no desvió la vista.

–Yo también puedo hacer algo para agradecerle. – Takao esbozó una sonrisa ladina y devolvió los papeles a la mesa, poniéndose en pie.

Realmente, sin saber cómo, lo había conseguido. Estaba de rodillas, justo al lado de la mesa, y la silla de Midorima estaba girada hacia él, con el oficial sentado y sus piernas abiertas. Hundió la cabeza y sintió como se estremecía ligeramente bajo su contacto, mientras volvía a ascender y descender. Se separó un poco y trabajó con las manos, aprovechando para recuperar la respiración y después volver a usar su boca. Jadeaba con esfuerzo y le dolía la mandíbula. Shintarõ le puso la mano izquierda en la nuca y le instó a ir más rápido. Por un momento pensó que se atragantaría, pero consiguió estabilizarse y hacer uso de su lengua al mismo tiempo que aquello entraba y salía.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Midorima apretó los dientes y Takao introdujo cuánto pudo hacia dentro, hasta el tope de su garganta. Notó el calor y el sabor inundándole, y trató de tragar, reprimiendo las ganas arcadas, pero un poco se escurrió de su boca. Se separó y se limpió con la manga, mientras el oficial volvía a abrocharse el pantalón. Takao se levantó sintiendo sus rodillas resentidas, preguntándose cómo alguien podría acostumbrase a eso. Midorima también se levantó.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y, antes de que Midorima la abriese, le entregó un pañuelo de tela. Después abrió y Kazunari salió al pasillo, limpiándose mejor con él.

–Nos vemos la semana que viene. – Midorima volvía a tener la misma cara seria de siempre, pero con un leve destello en la mirada cada vez que la clavaba en el preso. – No sabía que supiera hacer eso.

–No hay nada qué saber. ¿Nunca ha visto porno? – Takao sonrió un poco, algo colorado, e inclinándose ligeramente. Midorima se agachó y dejó la boca en su cuello, succionando con fuerza, casi como había hecho Kazunari poco antes en el despacho. Cuando se dio por satisfecho se separó y, antes de entrar, comentó:

–No tengo problema con que vea porno homosexual. – una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se metió dentro, cerrando la puerta.

Takao se quedó atónito, debía ser la primera vez que el oficial hacía una broma casi subida de tono y sonreía. Se sobó la marca tan visible que le había dejado, al igual que había hecho con el mordisco. ¿De verdad eso acaba de pasar? ¿Acabada de convertirse en una puta en la cárcel?

A partir de ese día, Midorima pasó a vigilarlo. Su mirada vagaba por las salas en las que le tocaba guardia hasta topar al pelinegro y entonces cuidaba que ninguna mala compañía se acercase.

Los primeros días Hanamiya y su grupo pensaban que seguía siendo un farol, y éste aprovechó un momento donde lo acorraló para golpearle con fuerza contra una pared y después asestarle un rodillazo. Cuándo estaba a punto de volver a sacudirle, una mano apresó su hombro y se quedó paralizado. Takao vio el rostro serio del oficial, con el entrecejo arrugado, y cómo apretaba la tela bajo su mano.

–Preso 2061, ¿acaba usted de agredir a otro preso?

–Eh… – no había forma de mentir, obviamente el peliverde había visto todo – Discúlpeme, oficial.

–Al despacho del oficial Aomine. Ahora mismo.

–Sí, señor. – Hanamiya chasqueó la lengua y se fue de allí. Midorima le dedicó una última mirada al asustado Kazunari y después se fue detrás del otro reo.

No volvió a ver a Hanamiya hasta un tiempo después. Bueno, el tiempo es relativo, pensó Takao. Debía llevar allí ya casi cinco meses, se había acostumbrado por completo a aquella vida: la rutina del penal, las comidas y los trabajos marcados, salir al patio con su –ahora ya oficial– pandilla, acudir todas las semanas donde el oficial, quién le seguía ayudando y él _agradeciendo_ , porque hasta a eso se había acostumbrado, hacía tiempo que el dolor de las rodillas y la mandíbula habían mermado.

Había comenzado a sacarse unos estudios dentro del penal, porque viendo que el caso seguía "en diversos trámites" prefería hacer algo de provecho con su vida. Cuando saliese de allí, si eso algún día ocurría, no tendría nada. Habían embargado su casa, sus pocas pertenencias, todo cuanto tenía. Debía ganarse la vida de alguna manera, y no cogerían a un ex–presidiario así como así, por lo que intentaría presentar un buen currículum. Además, gracias a los estudios, ahorraba cruzarse con cualquiera que se metiese con él, como Hara, ya que esos sí seguían rondando el patio y el comedor.

Pero un fatídico día en el que estaba fumando sentado con Miyaji en el graderío, vio aparecer a Hanamiya con toda su banda al completo. Se acercaron hasta ellos dos, quedando separados por un escaso metro.

–No pienses que me he olvidado de ti, asqueroso enano. – fue todo lo que dijo para después escupir al suelo e irse por donde había venido.

–Gilipollas. – dijo Takao exhalando el humo cuando ya estaban a una distancia prudente.

–¿Qué coño les pasa contigo?

–Yo que sé, joder, son unos capullos. – dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al suelo y aplastarlo con el pie. – Tengo que solucionar esto.

–Lo veo difícil. – le contestó Miyaji terminando su tabaco también y levantándose. – La vida en la cárcel da puto asco cuando te toca alguien así.

–Ya lo sé. Sólo tengo que pensar en cómo hacer que se vayan a la mierda. – Kazunari se levantó y ambos volvieron dentro, en un rato tendría que ir al otro patio a limpiar, rastrillando las hojas.

* * *

Me vuelvo a disculpar vale ;A;

Espero que os esté gustando el desarrollo, prometo intentar no olvidarme del día en el que vivo ( ·`_´·)9

Y bueno...ya avanzamos ¿no? ¿Qué tal ese Takao luchando por su inocencia? ¿Y mi querido oficial Midorima?

Nos leemos para el viernes ~


	6. Chapter 6

Creo que voy a cambiar los días de subida de los viernes al sábado porque últimamente no tengo los viernes disponibles...

Bueno, sexto capítulo, lamento la tardanza u.u

* * *

Aquella semana Hanamiya no hizo nada más que mirarlo de mala manera, insultarle y empujarle cada vez que un guardia no le veía, con prudencia. Takao estaba harto de la situación, tan sólo podía defenderse cuando era atacado y aún así no mucho, debido a la altura y fuerza superior del grupo enemigo.

Acudió a la cita con Midorima el siguiente viernes, como todos desde que entró en el penal. El oficial trataba de explicarle algo, pero Takao estaba mosqueado con todo el asunto del trato que recibía así que no conseguía prestar el más mínimo de atención.

–¡Takao! – Midorima golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano haciendo que el mencionado se sobresaltase – No está escuchando nada de lo que le estoy contando.

Kazunari salió de su trance y clavó su vista en el oficial. El azul platino contra el fulguroso verde. Bajó de nuevo la vista, hasta la mano que todavía permanecía en la mesa, abierta, con los dedos estirados, largos y rematados en aquella perfecta manicura. Shintarõ era la única persona de todo aquel lugar tan infernal que se preocupaba un mínimo de su persona, que quizá c _reía_ en su inocencia. Si ya se había postrado ante él, _literalmente_ , acabando las rodillas rojas todas las semanas, ¿qué más daba? Ya no importaba, aquello era lo que pensaba, el pensamiento que hacía acallar todos los demás, la moral y la razón. Como fuese, tan sólo debía hacerlo, tan solo necesitaba que la lujuria consumiese al oficial.

–Quiero que me folle. – lo soltó sin pensarlo, directo, como una bomba. Midorima se quedó sin habla, los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Bajó los papeles que tenía en la mano lentamente hasta depositarlos del todo en la mesa.

–¿Qué?

– Oficial, quiero que me folle. – repitió, no había más que decir.

–Creo que no sabe lo que está diciendo. – Midorima había entrado en un estado de completa confusión ante la declaración del preso, notando como una punzada surgía de sus partes más íntimas.

–Shintarõ, fóllame. – Takao se levantó de su asiento – Lo estoy diciendo en serio.

Midorima suspiró y también se levantó, mirando al reo desde más alto gracias a su estatura.

–Takao, no sabes dónde te estás metiendo. – el oficial tiró a la basura su cortesía y el trato de usted, aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Jamás un preso se le había ofrecido de aquella manera.

–No pienso irme sin que lo hagas. – Kazunari bajó la cremallera de su uniforme y lo abrió, quitándolo de sus brazos y exponiendo la parte superior de su cuerpo, cubierta con la camiseta de tiras blanca.

Midorima rodeó el escritorio y alzó sus brazos para detener al pelinegro, pero este dio un paso atrás y dejó que el uniforme cayese al suelo. Después puso las manos sobre el escritorio y alzó sus caderas, sonrojándose por el nivel al que se estaba poniendo. _Necesitaba_ aquello, el oficial era su billete de salida, _debía_ intentarlo. _Tenía_ que conseguirlo.

Shintarõ se tensó ante la visión, tenía que subirle el uniforme y sacarlo de allí si no quería que aquello acabase en un desastre. Notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba sin que él quisiese, osó una mano sobre la espalda baja de Kazunari, quién se arqueó ligeramente. El más alto contuvo la respiración y coló sus dedos bajo la camiseta del otro, curioso por el tacto que tendría y notando de inmediato la calidez de la piel ajena. No había manera de alejar los pensamientos fuera de lugar que se habían asentado en su cabeza.

Chasqueó la lengua y sujetó las caderas del preso con ambas manos, pegándose a él. Takao sintió el bulto contra su trasero y se sujetó mejor a la mesa. Aquella no sería una gran experiencia.

Midorima le bajó la ropa interior hasta los tobillos, provocando un estremecimiento en Takao ante el toque ajeno y la exposición de su intimidad. Deslizó sus dedos desde la baja espalda hasta los muslos, acariciándolos lentamente. Subió sus manos y sujetó las nalgas de Kazunari, pegándose nuevamente. Estaba excitándose muy rápido y el preso se ofrecía completamente, su mente comenzaba a nublarse. Ensalivó sus dedos y los devolvió al trasero de Takao, hasta el centro e hizo un círculo con el índice, para después desplazar su meñique hasta el interior.

–Oficial, ¿qué…

–No te tenses. No haremos nada si no te relajas. – el tono de Midorima era dominante, con el toque de la excitación por el momento que estaban pasando. Cambió al índice y con la otra mano bajó un poco la cadera del pelinegro, para que la altura fuese la adecuada. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Takao cedía y sus tres dedos entraban y salían con libertad. Se limpió con un pañuelo y sacó la cartera, de la cual extrajo un preservativo. Desabrochó su cinturón y el pantalón, bajándolo un poco.

– Relájate, Takao. No voy a ensartarte y que no puedas caminar por semanas.

El mencionado tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes. El dolor le invadió, sintiendo como el oficial entraba en él con lentitud, frío al principio por el condón pero calentándose enseguida. Apretó los bordes de la mesa, tensando los músculos de sus brazos, reprimiendo cualquier sonido. Comenzaba a replantearse y verdaderamente podría hacer aquello cuando notó las manos de Midorima en los huesos de su cadera, apretando de la misma manera, retirándose hacia atrás y comenzando a embestirle.

Se movió ligeramente hacia delante por la fuerza que aplicaba el más alto y trató de soltarse por la incomodidad; entonces, una mano de Shintarõ se posó sobre su nuca, empujando hacia abajo, obligándole a dejarse hacer, diciéndole adiós a su dignidad. Su cara resbaló contra la superficie de madera, aplastando su mejilla y goteando sudor sobre el mueble. No había escapatoria.

Midorima continuó, en la misma posición, creando un vaivén con las caderas, viendo la unión de sus cuerpos, como entraba y salía. El cuerpo de Takao temblaba bajo sus manos, con los músculos tensos, pero sin resistirse. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apartando el pelo con la misma acción, gruñendo y moviéndose con más fuerza, rozando el orgasmo con sus dedos. Con el último movimiento, hundiéndose hasta lo más hondo, se vino.

Soltó a Kazunari, dejando la impresión de sus grandes manos en sus caderas, marcas rojas de dedos largos atenazándolas. Se retiró el preservativo y lo tiró a la papelera, mientras se colocaba los pantalones de nuevo. Takao hizo lo propio, se subió la ropa interior y volvió a ponerse el mono naranja, notando algo de incomodidad.

El ambiente podía haber sido tenso, o así lo esperaba Kazunari, pero no fue así.

–No estuvo mal para una primera vez. – fue lo único que comentó Shintarõ subiéndose las gafas. Claramente no el oficial sabía lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que no le había producido ninguna lesión.

–Podemos repetir cuando quiera, oficial. – Takao forzó una sonrisa y apuntó con su dedo al pecho del más alto, dándole un ligero toque.

La actitud de Midorima no cambió, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, diciéndole al pelinegro que llegaría tarde. Éste se despidió y se marchó por el pasillo, caminando quizá un poco más lento y con un poco más de cuidado que otras veces.

Aquel fin de semana permitieron visitas, por lo que no vio a su pandilla. Se sentó solo en el sitio de siempre, mirando el patio. No le quedaba tabaco y no tenía nada qué hacer, la biblioteca estaba cerrada. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, viendo a otros presos jugar al baloncesto. Los días de visitas le deprimían, a él no le quedaba nadie, ni una sola persona que velase por él, nadie vendría a verlo. Le gustaría estar con el oficial, él se preocupaba, lo demostraba con todo lo que estaba haciendo por su caso, pero no le había visto en ningún momento.

Aspiró aire profundamente y exhaló, tenía tiempo para pensar. El anterior viernes se había dejado hacer en el despacho de Midorima. Había dolido, bastante, aunque estaba seguro de que hubiese sido peor si él no le hubiese preparado. El oficial, sabía que ese hombre era la clave para salir de allí. Pero era difícil. Era la persona más seria y regia había conocido en su vida, y a la vez la más atrayente. Takao sacudió la cabeza nada más pensar eso, no podía ser que Shintarõ le resultase atrayente. Suspiró, él no se había portado mal, tan siquiera quería hacerlo, si no fuese por como se le puso Kazunari. Un poco de color se esparció por sus mejillas, aquello había sido una locura. Joder, cómo añoraba un mísero cigarrillo.

* * *

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, gritos, ya sabéis.

¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Vale quiero avisaros de que este cap es algo corto, normalmente llevan unas 200 palabras más, pero al principio quería añadir una cosa, se extendió 1,000 palabras y tuve que convertirlo en capítulo, no sé si me entendéis

Como veis los viernes tengo dificultades para actualizar, así que lo más probable es que lo haga los sábados.

Disfrutad:

* * *

Al levantarse el día siguiente notó la molestia de sus acciones con el oficial en sus caderas, un dolor se había estancado en ellas de forma que parecía casi permanente, agudizándose a cada paso, aunque no era del todo insufrible. Por lo menos había conseguido su carta del triunfo, sabía que esa era la manera de hacer caer a Midorima, de que le prestase su protección. Sabía que sin ella acabaría siendo hombre muerto en aquel penal.

Fue con Kimura a desayunar, ya después de haberse duchado; siempre que anduviese con sus amigos lo más probable sería que no le pegasen. Los desayunos en la cárcel debían ser lo más insípido que había comido en su vida, pero llenaban el estómago y el hambre estaría saciada hasta la hora de comer. Además, continuaban sentándose todos juntos y realmente disfrutaba el hablar con los demás. Pero después de eso les tocó dividirse, Takao continuaba trabajando en la lavandería, lugar en el que por suerte Hanamiya ya no lo hacía, mientras que sus amigos tenían diferentes trabajos y no solían coincidir.

Respiró tranquilo y se dirigió hacia allí, tarareando una canción por lo bajo. Llegó hasta el cruce de pasillos y a punto estuvo de coger el suyo por la derecha, si no fuese porque Hara salió del izquierdo y le cortó el paso.

–Pero si es _nuestra pequeña y adorable putita._ – extendió uno de sus brazos y colocó la mano en la pared, bloqueándole el recorrido. Takao dio un paso atrás, tragando saliva. En ese momento sintió una respiración pesada a su espalda, por lo que se giró rápidamente.

–Pero mira cuantas marcas tienes ahora, _pequeña zorra_. – Hanamiya alargó su mano y le acarició el cuello, por encima de las marcas moradas y los mordiscos del oficial, con sus dedos ásperos. Kazunari se estremeció ante el contacto y se echó hacia atrás, pero se golpeó con Hara.

–Eh, eh, tranquilízate. No vamos a hacerte nada malo, _¿verdad?_ – el chico mascaba chicle de forma incesante en su boca e hico una pompa con él, mientras le sujetaba por los hombros. Takao se revolvió, pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte, como unas tenazas. Hanamiya salió de las sombras y caminó hacia él.

–Claro que no le haremos ningún daño. – habló en tono de burla, con cierto matiz sugerente. Alargó su mano y apretó las mejillas de Kazunari entre sus dedos, reteniéndole al mismo tiempo la cabeza e impidiendo que la girase hacia los lados – ¿Ya se la has chupado a muchos, puta? Quizá al oficial, todas las semanas. ¿O me equivoco?

Takao volvió a resistirse, haciendo que Hara le agarrase con mayor fuerza contra sí, dificultándole el movimiento. Hanamiya se acercó más, estrujando las mejillas bajo sus dedos contra los propios dientes de Kazunari.

–Tenemos una furcia revoltosa aquí. ¿Se la chupas bien? O quizá te dejas follar, sí, debe ser eso, últimamente no andas como siempre. ¿Dejas que el oficial te folle todo cuanto quiera? – el joven parecía escupir las palabras según hablaba, juntando las cejas en forma de burla y haciendo muecas con la boca – ¿Ya estás acostumbrado? Entonces podría _joderte_ yo, ¿no? Al final eres una vulgar zorra. Si tanto la chupas, ¿por qué no chupas _esta?_

Hara rio detrás suya, todavía sujetándole, disfrutando con la escena que estaban montando. Tan sólo les faltaba Seto, si él estuviese allí aquella puta no se resistiría de tal manera. Dio otra vuelta al chicle, pero evitó hacer una burbuja que estallase en la cabeza del pelinegro, no lo malgastaría de esa forma.

–Oh, pequeña furcia, sabemos de sobra lo que haces, pero nadie vendrá a salvarte. No eres _tan valioso_. Sólo por mamársela a un oficial no significa que te quiera, ¿sabes? – Hara hablaba en su oído y su voz le provocaba escalofríos, pero no tenía lugar a dónde escapar – Vas a venir con nosotros y nos vas a hacer un trabajillo también, así que sé buen chico, ¿verdad, Makoto?

–Quiero una buena mamada, puta de mierda, y nada de dientes, o tendré que golpearte. – Hanamiya clavó su vista en la de Kazunari y apretó un poco más su cara, provocándole dolor.

–Dos mil sesenta y uno. – la voz, alta, clara y fuerte, resonó en todo el pasillo, desde el punto de partida hasta el final, volviendo en forma de eco. – Dos mil setenta.

Ambos presos mencionados por sus números soltaron a Takao de inmediato, asustados. Los pasos sonaron por el pasillo según lo atravesaba, con su porte recto y elegante. El uniforme negro realmente lucía muy bien en su persona, ajustado cómodamente a cada parte de su cuerpo, con la camisa ceñida a su amplio pecho, pensó vagamente Takao mientras observaba como el oficial hacía su aparición estelar. Llegó hasta ellos y se detuvo, cruzando los brazos y separando las piernas, provocando que las esposas de su cinturón tintineasen. Alzó la vista, elevando la cabeza para poder ver sin que la visera de la gorra le molestase, y sus ojos centellearon de Kazunari a los otros dos presos, en especial a Hanamiya.

–¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

–No ocurre nada, oficial. – se apresuró a contestar Hara, separándose discretamente un poco más de Takao.

–No es hora de deambular por los pasillos. – Midorima pasó su vista de Hanamiya al chico del flequillo – Y usted, tire ese chicle. Vuelva a sus trabajos.

–Sí, señor. – Hara se apresuró a irse por el pasillo contrario al que había venido. Shintarõ observó a Kazunari buscando signos de golpes o cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, pero al ver no más que las marcas que él mismo había hecho volvió a cambiar su mirada a Hanamiya.

–Usted, acompáñeme a mi oficina. Y no quiero nada de quejas, lleva demasiadas infracciones.

El preso asintió y caminó delante del oficial, quién se recolocó la gorra y le siguió de cerca, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al tembloroso Takao. Éste se tranquilizó al ver que el oficial lo había salvado de la situación y le dio las gracias internamente, apreciando de veras el gesto. Se sobó las mejillas con sus propias manos y se dirigió a la lavandería.

* * *

Perdón porque resulte corto, pero prefería esto antes que uno de más de 2,000

Bueno, espero que os esté gustando como se desarrolla ~

Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, gritos, ya sabéis

¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Después de aquello no vio al oficial por semana y media – ni, por suerte, a la banda de Hanamiya o a este mismo – por lo que sus citas quedaron suspendidas. La próxima vez que lo vio lo notó más cansado, tenía ojeras pronunciadas aunque las gafas se las ocultasen.

–Takao. – dijo levantando la cabeza de los papeles. El mencionado salió de su ensoñación y se fijó en el oficial, diciéndole que continuase con la cabeza. –¿Te importa que fume?

–No hay ningún problema. – En algún momento después del día donde sus manos quedaron marcadas en la mesa por el sudor, habían dejado atrás el usted. Midorima sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno. Después de la primera calada continuó:

–No sé si esto va a gustarte – empezó a rebuscar entre los papeles hasta encontrar el que quería – pero han reabierto el caso de tu padre.

–¿Qué? – Takao alcanzó el papel que le tendía – ¿Por qué?

–Porque está mal. Lo he revisado yo mismo desde principio a fin, hay algo que no encaja. Así que lo envié a revisión gracias a un tío que me debía un favor. – Midorima gesticulaba y seguía fumando según hablaba – La semana que viene me dirán cómo va la cosa.

–Oficial. – Kazunari estaba sin palabras, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se dio cuenta de como Shintarõ realmente le estaba ayudando, debía estar exhausto de repasar casos. Algo dentro de él se enterneció.

–¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó confuso el más alto, observando la mirada que le dirigía el reo.

–Muchas gracias, Midorima. – se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta él, sonriendo – Vamos, te lo voy a agradecer de verdad, no desde el suelo.

El oficial se levantó al tiempo que apagaba el cigarrillo apenas recién empezado y frenó a Takao, sujetándole por un hombro. Fue a hablar y replicar al reo, pero este le puso la mano en la boca impidiéndoselo. Sonrió un poco y añadió:

–Shintarõ, no estoy obligado a esto. Quiero hacerlo. – Takao lo dijo con la voz firme y seria, mirándole a los ojos. El oficial asintió después de unos segundos de duda y acarició la cara de Takao de forma casi distraída, pasando el pulgar contra la comisura de su boca.

–Yo creo en tu inocencia. – pronunció en su tono solemne, bajando ambas manos y abriendo el uniforme naranja.

Takao se separó de él una vez se hubo librado de la prenda y volvió a colocarse contra la mesa. Se tensó ligeramente, pero ahora ya estaba preparado para lo que vendría, así que alzó un poco la cadera. Notó las manos de Midorima rodeándole, esta vez acariciándole por encima del vientre con lentitud. Después subieron un poco hacia sus costillas, por debajo de su camiseta, haciendo que se estremeciese. Ascendieron más, mientras deslizaba sus dedos, en caricias pausadas. Rozaron levemente sus pezones y un cosquilleo recorrió al pelinegro. Volvieron a bajar y con cuidado empezó a tocarle, lentamente, con una mano en su miembro y otra dirigida a su trasero.

Kazunari tragó la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca y jadeó, notando como su erección se estaba formando en la mano del oficial, quién continuaba tocándolo con parsimonia, de forma casi exasperante.

–Midorima….

–No soy una bestia sin corazón, Takao. – mientras le masturbaba con sus dedos suaves, le preparaba de igual forma, haciendo crecer la excitación en el preso. Kazunari gimió entrecortadamente y movió un poco la cadera, de forma casi inconsciente.

Midorima se detuvo y Takao reprimió un sonido de disgusto, quería que aquella mano volviese a su miembro. El placer estaba comenzando a confundirle, los dedos del oficial obraban maravillas en su cuerpo. Escuchó el tintineo del cinturón al ser desabrochado, la cartera al ser abierta y justo después como Midorima se acercaba más a él. Susurró "relájate" antes de comenzar.

El dolor relampagueó por su cuerpo, de un extremo a otro, pero muchísimo menos intenso que la vez anterior. Además, las manos del más alto habían vuelto a acariciarle, pero se mantenía quieto dentro de él.

–O–Oficial… – arqueó toda la espalda y apretó la pulcra madera de la mesa, que siempre estaba impecable. El miembro de Midorima reaccionó dentro ante la forma en que había dicho su rango. No quería pedir aquello, pero el placer y el calor se extendían por todo su organismo – Shintarõ…muévete…por favor.

Dicho y hecho, pensó. El peliverde comenzó el vaivén de ambos cuerpos, como la otra vez, pero atendiendo de Takao, procurando satisfacerle. Este, aunque no quisiera, lo estaba disfrutando, gimiendo sin desearlo. Pronto, las gotas de sudor cayeron sobre la mesa, mientras era embestido una y otra vez. Tenía los codos apoyados con fuerza y las piernas separadas, tratando de no irse demasiado hacia delante. Cada vez que el oficial llegaba a lo más hondo casi gritaba, era una experiencia totalmente novedosa, aquel lugar que golpeaba en su interior y que le hacía ver las estrellas.

Sin querer tiró con la correspondencia que siempre había en una esquina de la mesa haciendo que las cartas se esparcieran por el suelo, gimiendo un poco más alto y extendiendo los brazos por la madera.

–Shintarõ…Shin…voy a…voy a…acabar… – no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo, pero sentía que no podía más y que en cualquier momento se correría.

–Joder, Takao…

El oficial volvió a masajearle, más rápido, mientras continuaba moviéndose, respirando con dificultad y apretando los dientes. Fue demasiado para el cuerpo del pelinegro que sintió como colapsaba, una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su columna. Perdió la fuerza mientras se venía y su cuerpo quedó laxo. Le temblaron las piernas, pero Midorima le tenía bien sujeto, clavando los dedos con fuerza en su piel. Le apretó y empujó hasta dónde podía, viniéndose también. Después de eso se apartó hacia atrás y tiró el preservativo.

Takao se colocó su uniforme de nuevo, limpiándose con el mismo pañuelo que el oficial le había dado, mientras recuperaba la respiración. Midorima se acercó a él y le subió bien la cremallera, estampando otra marca de succión en su cuello, por el lado contrario a las otras. Después se inclinó abriendo la boca y le besó, forzando su lengua hacia el interior con rapidez. Apenas lo saboreó un momento antes de que le mordiese con fuerza el labio y se retirase hacia atrás.

–Nos vemos la semana que viene. – una sonrisa destelló en su rostro antes de girarse y abrirle la puerta al reo.

Takao estaba sin palabras por lo ocurrido, así que salió sin decir nada. Hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, confuso, para después dirigirse a su celda.

¿Técnicamente acaba de acostarse con el oficial, por _placer_?

Se revolvió el pelo y escuchó el timbre. Cambió de dirección y salió al patio, buscando a su pandilla. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente.

Los encontró donde siempre, en las gradas. Estaban fumando y Kimura a punto de repartir las cartas. Se peinó rápido y trató de mantener la compostura.

–¡Takao! ¿Te hace una al póker? – Ōtsubo le tendió un cigarrillo. Lo recibió agradecido y se sentó con ellos, con cuidado y apuntándose a la partida. Aunque vieron sus marcas en el cuello, no dijeron nada. La primera vez tampoco lo habían hecho. Cada preso era libre de hacer lo que quería en el penal.

Pasaron la tarde jugando a las cartas y apostando cigarrillos, porque a pesar de que muchas veces los compartían, también solían usarlos de moneda de cambio. Cuando el Sol comenzó a ponerse y a teñir el cielo de naranja, Kazunari se dio cuenta de lo bien que le caían aquellas personas. Realmente había conseguido amigos allí dentro. Por suerte, al ser hurtos menores, no tardarían mucho más en salir. Por ellos se enteró de que el chico de pelo celeste, al que hacía ya tanto que no veía, había salido absuelto en su juicio, organizado antes de lo previsto gracias a la intervención del guardia que velaba por él. Por lo menos era lo que se rumoreaba por prisión.

Terminaron la partida y se quedaron viendo el atardecer, mientras terminaban sus respectivos cigarros. Pensó que los echaría mucho de menos cuando se fueran, ya que no debía quedar mucho para eso. Por otra parte tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba a él allí, pensamiento que lo afligía. No era su lugar, pero ahora ya se había acostumbrado. Al salir echaría de menos a la pandilla, y lo más posible es que al oficial también. Exhaló el humo e intentó reorganizar sus pensamientos. Él no tenía que estar allí, tenía que salir, a pesar de que no tuviese casa a la que volver. Pero el oficial se había portado bien con él y, de algún modo, le había cogido cariño. Recordó la sesión de ese día, había sido totalmente voluntario, nadie le estaba forzando. Y lo había disfrutado.

Si no fuese por la banda de Hanamiya, probablemente no le disgustase tanto vivir allí, ya que fuera no tenía nada ni a nadie. Aquí tenía casa, comida y amigos. Esa fue a la conclusión que llegó, aunque no quisiese aceptarla. De algún modo, se había adaptado completamente, había hecho amistades y comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos por el oficial. Cada vez que lo veía lo sentía en su interior, y no le gustaba las miradas preocupadas que ponía cada vez que Seto o Hara se metían con él. Necesitaba su protección y para eso necesitaba usar su cuerpo, se autoengañaba de esa manera para no pensar en que había entregado su dignidad a un hombre al que no le importaba. El caso es que a Takao sí le importaba el oficial, o al menos empezaba a hacerlo, no podía evitar pensar que se acabaría metiendo en líos por su culpa. No tenía manera de arreglar el embrollo en el que se estaba metiendo, los problemas parecían ser cada día mayores.

Tiró la colilla y se levantó con los demás, dispuestos a cenar.

* * *

Aish, como quiero a mis niños ;_;

Cómo véis ya se va desenvolviendo bien, aviso que tampoco va a ser un fic excesivamente largo, unos 10-12 caps bastarán.

Aunque cuando lo empecé era para 5 caps, pero la temática me pudo y.

Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, gritos, ya sabéis


	9. Chapter 9

Buenos días/tardes/noches o lo que sea que tengáis dónde quiera que estéis lectores:

He vuelto, recuperándome (estuve enferma, como pudisteis leer en mi Twitter si es que me seguís) y traigo el midotala prometido, no pienso dejarlo a medias.

Espero que continuéis leyéndome y podáis perdonar el retraso en la publicación a pesar de que dije que si me estaba muriendo publicaría igual, pero resulta que no es tan fácil cuando pasa.

De nuevo, lo lamento, pero aquí os traigo el cap:

* * *

Takao había adquirido una rutina diaria: se levantaba y se duchaba, trabajaba en la lavandería –a la que Hanamiya jamás volvió– comía y pasaba la tarde con Kimura y los chicos. A la hora de la siesta iba a la biblioteca y estudiaba, se había informado de como sacar un curso con facilidad, de abogacía, ni más ni menos, Takao era un muchacho inteligente. Lo hacía todos los días menos los martes y viernes, que era los días que le tocaban con Midorima, ya que hacía dos meses le había dicho si se podían ver dos veces a la semana. Hablaban del caso y la mayor parte de las veces se acostaban, porque había pasado a ser algo recíproco. Takao se deshacía en gemidos sobre aquella mesa todas las veces que el oficial se lo pidiese, no podía decirle que no, tanto por miedo como por sus sentimientos.

Justamente, era viernes, por lo que se encontraba en la oficina con Midorima. La persiana estaba entreabierta y se colaba un poco de luz, ya estaban en verano y el Sol abrasaba en la piel. Los uniformes de los presos eran igual a los de invierno con la única diferencia de ser de manga corta, y las camisetas interiores eran optativas.

Según sabía el oficial, se habían encontrado incongruencias en el caso de Takao y había salido a flote una conexión que antes no se había visto en el del narcotráfico. En el caso de Takao las pruebas no eran concluyentes y la posibilidad de que hubiesen sido colocadas ahí a propósito cada vez tomaba más fuerza en el juicio. Por otra parte, en el caso narcotráfico, no se habían encontrado culpables, y sabía que sería imposible, ya que había sido obra de la mafia. Pero gracias a la reapertura, Midorima había descubierto algo que los demás no, un nombre. Un joven de la misma edad que Takao, llamado Reo Mibuchi, había quedado huérfano de igual forma que él y habían ido juntos al mismo orfanato, aunque este no lo recordase. Midorima ahora trataba de localizarlo, pero le estaba resultando complicado, los papeles de su identificación habían desaparecido.

Shintarõ dejó escapar el humo de sus labios mientras mantenía una conversación por el móvil. Takao estaba encima suya, ambos en la silla del despacho. Tenía las piernas recogidas a cada lado del oficial y la cabeza contra su pecho, rozándolo con los dedos mientras el oficial hablaba. Se había puesto la gorra negra del uniforme sobre su cabeza y la movió un poco recolocándola, ya que le venía algo grande.

Midorima asintió varias veces, repitiendo un sí constante a cada cosa que le decían y colgó el teléfono, dejándolo en la mesa. Dio la última calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo y, antes de expulsar el humo, Takao le besó, colando su lengua. Apretó la colilla contra el cenicero y rodeó a Kazunari, correspondiéndole. El humo se escapó cuando se separaron, Midorima serio como todas las veces, aunque con aquel ligero destello en sus ojos, y Takao sonriendo ladino, sujetando el cuello del oficial con una mano y la gorra con la otra, para evitar que se cayese.

Shintarõ le sujetó por la cintura y lo levantó según se levantaba él mismo, para después dejarlo contra la mesa y comenzar a quitarle el uniforme.

Aunque Hanamiya hubiese vuelto a merodear por la cárcel, no cumplió su promesa, es más, ni se acercó a él, por un mes entero. Kazunari pensaba que por fin se habían dado por vencidos y le dejarían vivir en paz, pero no podía estar más equivocado.

Al inicio de un nuevo mes, Takao fue a la biblioteca en la hora de la siesta, como venía haciendo desde bastante tiempo. Aprovechaba aquella hora para estudiar, estaba a punto de licenciarse en el curso. Saludó al hombre que montaba guardia, exactamente como todos los días. Siempre que iba sólo saludaba a los guardias y a los oficiales, al principio cordial y luego con un poco más de confianza. Al ser el único que iba a esa hora a la biblioteca, con un permiso que había conseguida explícitamente a través de Midorima, había ganado algo de compañerismo.

Cogió los libros adecuados y sus libretas, las cuales ya le dejaban guardar allí. Se sentó en su mesa de costumbre, en pocas semanas haría el último examen y tendría su certificado. Aprovechó bien el tiempo y, cuando fue la hora, satisfecho consigo mismo, guardó las cosas y se encaminó al patio. Atravesó los pasillos que ya se sabía de memoria y llegó al comedor, el punto principal que unía los caminos. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del patio, pensando en si Kimura tendría cigarrillos, pero justo entonces un puño se encajó en su estómago. La fuerza del golpe le hizo tambalearse hacia atrás, sujetándose la zona dolorida.

Levantó la vista y vio la siniestra sonrisa de Hanamiya, quién le sacó la lengua. Se acercó a Takao y le tiró del pelo, para que levantase más la cabeza.

–Se te acabó el cuento, preciosa. Vamos a ver qué tal le parece a tu querido oficial ver a su puta destrozada. – volvió a asestarle un golpe en el estómago, en la misma zona de antes.

Kazunari se dobló por el dolor y le dio un puñetazo también. Hanamiya le empujó y le hizo caer al suelo, dónde aprovechó para darle varias patadas, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Varios presos comenzaron a rodearles, formando un círculo imperfecto a su alrededor. A duras penas, Takao se puso sobre una de sus rodillas. El otro preso le sujetó por la solapa del uniforme, tirando hacia arriba, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Comenzaba a formarse bulla, los presos gritando y alzando los brazos. El más bajó intentó empujarle, con las dos manos, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Hanamiya le dio un puñetazo, partiéndole el labio contra los dientes, haciendo que algunas gotas de sangre acabasen en el suelo. Sus amigos estaban siendo retenidos por los compañeros de Hanamiya. Takao no tenía experiencia en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, a diferencia de su agresor.

–Tu chulo no vendrá a salvarte, _princesa_. Le toca guardia justo en el otro extremo, ¿o no lo sabías? – Hanamiya volvió a pegarle con ímpetu, mientras le insultaba.

Takao comenzó a marearse, dando pasos hacia atrás intentando esquivar al otro. Cayó al suelo mientras retrocedía, haciéndose daño en la espalda. El dolor se desplegó en una sensación de quemazón, como si tuviese fuego en todas las zonas en las que había sido golpeado. Su agresor se colocó encima suya a horcajadas y le sujetó por la ropa, levantándolo levemente y golpeándole una y otra vez en la cara con su puño derecho. Estaban rodeados por el resto de reos y no veía guardias por ninguna parte. La cara de Hanamiya comenzó a desenfocarse, el dolor era continuo y sentía el pecho oprimido por el peso del otro prisionero, por lo que no respiraba bien. Hanamiya volvió a alzar el puño, ya ensangrentado y con los nudillos despellejados, volviendo a asestarle de nuevo en la mejilla.

Kazunari tenía la cara magullada, sangre saliendo de su nariz y su boca, el color rojo expandiéndose por su piel ante el maltrato. Por detrás de su agresor vio como el círculo se estaba rompiendo: el oficial Aomine estaba empujando a los presos hacia los lados, haciéndose paso hasta llegar al frente. En ese momento Hanamiya volvió a pegarle, y su visión se nubló aún más.

Hanamiya era muy fuerte, tenía los brazos fornidos y potentes, y en su personalidad no cabía la piedad. Parpadeó varias veces, recuperando la visión, todavía confusa. Vio la silueta difusa del preso delante, preparándose para volver a pegarle, Kazunari dejó de resistirse, dio la batalla por perdida, casi despidiéndose. De reojo vio por detrás al oficial Aomine llegando donde ellos y siendo empujado hacia un lado por Midorima, quién se acercaba corriendo. Más guardias comenzaban a calmar a los otros presos. El recluso le pegó una última vez, estampando su mano con más fuerza aún si era posible en su mejilla, provocando que su piel chocase en los dientes y su cabeza se girase con violencia, haciendo que su pelo ensangrentado salpicase las gotas más lejos.

La cara alarmada del oficial Midorima pasó al enfado, marcado en su rostro, comprimiendo los labios con fuerza y tensando los brazos. Tiró del cuello de Hanamiya, haciendo que se levantase. El reo por acto reflejo cerró el puño con fuerza y le golpeó de lleno en la cara, haciendo volar sus gafas. Midorima le encaró, sujetándole por el uniforme y tirando hacia arriba, por lo que el recluso tuvo que quedarse de puntillas, poniéndolo frente a frente, las cejas en una diagonal hacia el centro, iracundo.

–No toques lo que no es tuyo. – Susurró, o más bien escupió las palabras, y después le pegó con la porra, haciendo que cayese al suelo en el acto. Takao no pudo ver más, sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio y dejó a su cabeza reposar sobre las baldosas del comedor, blancas, con salpicaduras escarlata de su propia sangre esparcidas cerca suya, mientras la acumulada en su boca corría por sus comisuras.

* * *

Eso sí, ha sido un poquillo a dar donde duele, pero las palizas en la cárcel es un estereotipo que me resultaba demasiado atrayente como para no utilizarlo.

Siento mucho hacer que odiéis a Hanamiya (?)

Intentaré volver a publicar asiduamente los viernes/sábados, esperemos que no vuelva a enfermar.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que me sigan leyendo, gracias por eso y los comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí está el cap de esta semana como prometí, no os voy a abandonar

Mi favorito es el anterior, el de la paliza, llamadme masoca pero me encanta.

* * *

–Daiki, llévalo a mi oficina, ahora. Llama a los otros guardias. – Aomine asintió, también serio, acatando sus órdenes.

Los gritos habían cesado, todos atentos a la escena. Todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido, pero a Takao se le estaba haciendo eterno, sentía la cabeza muy espesa. Estaba confuso, le costaba pensar, procesar toda la situación. Sintió como alguien le tiraba del brazo, levantándolo del suelo. Al ser de menor estatura, Daiki simplemente lo recogió en sus brazos y se lo llevó de allí.

Cada paso que daba el oficial provocaba dolor en Kazunari, pero no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino. Sentía un continuo dolor lacerante por todo su torso y cara.

–Quédate aquí, en seguida vendrá Shintarõ. – Daiki abrió la puerta y le dejó dentro, comprobando si era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Al ver que sí, aunque de forma tambaleante, le soltó – Te llevaría a la enfermería, pero él dijo que te trajese aquí. Además no tardará, tenlo por seguro.

–Gracias oficial Aomine. – se giró a verlo, antes de que se fuese. El oficial le sonrió y Takao vio la pena en sus ojos, antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo a la vez que llamaba a los otros guardias por walkie–talkie.

Kazunari caminó hasta el centro, observando la oficina de Midorima, nunca había estado allí sin él. Se sentía extrañamente vacía, con la silla del oficial desocupada. En un momento le invadieron los recuerdos de lo que allí había pasado, pero realmente ya no le producía asco, ninguno de ellos. Suspiró y el dolor le atacó las costillas. Contrajo la boca en una mueca y se dobló un poco, salpicando ligeramente el suelo de rojo. En ese momento escuchó la puerta y se giró, viendo como entraba el oficial Shintarõ.

–Siéntate en la mesa. – no llevaba sus gafas puestas y tenía el pelo un poco revuelto, su gorra desaparecida. Cerró tras de sí y caminó hacia el fondo, traía un pequeño cubo metálico.

–No es un buen momento para hacerlo ahora mismo, oficial. – a pesar de ello, se sentó en el borde, de igual forma que tantas otras veces, si continuaba de pie lo más probable es que se desplomase.

–Tampoco es un buen momento para bromas. – Midorima se acercó a él con un maletín y el cubo, que dejó a su lado en la mesa. Justo a su lado dejó las gafas con un cristal estallado y las patillas dobladas, probablemente alguien las había pisado. Abrió el maletín y sacó un poco un paño y desinfectante. Se remangó hasta los codos antes de proceder.

–Siento no estar muy visible ahora mismo. – Takao forzó una sonrisa, haciendo que la sangre de su labio roto se escurriese por la mandíbula. Quería que el oficial hablase, que no estuviese tan extremadamente tenso.

–No es un momento para bromas, Kazunari. – repitió Midorima, su mirada denotaba seriedad y preocupación.

El oficial metió el paño dentro del cubo, en el que había un poco de agua. Lo sacó y lo escurrió, después le sujetó con cuidado por la mejilla izquierda, que estaba menos afectada, y comenzó a limpiarle la cara sangrienta con mucha delicadeza, todo lo que se había deslizado de su nariz y su boca.

–El agua está fría porque la sangre sale mejor así. – aclaró mientras lo restregaba por la cara del preso. – Puedes escupir en el cubo si sigues teniendo en la boca.

La acción le produjo un sentimiento de ternura a Takao; se dejó hacer, observándole concentrado. El golpe que le habían dado a Midorima había sido cerca del pómulo, estaba comenzando a hinchársele. Era extraño verle sin sus habituales gafas, le restaban parte de su porte imponente. Se veía un poco más vulnerable, aunque quizás también era por el golpe que se había llevado al defenderle.

Kazunari alzó la mano mientras Midorima seguía limpiándole la sangre y curándolo, limpiando el paño en el agua fría y llevándolo de nuevo a su cara; le acarició levemente la mejilla, apenas rozándole con la yema de los dedos la zona afectada. Midorima se estremeció, y sonrió apenas.

–No fue nada. – parecía tratar de tranquilizarle, pero la verdad es que el propio Takao también estaba preocupado. Bajó la mano y se inclinó lo mínimo en el cubo para escupir, si se inclinaba más le dolía demasiado.

–Ese estúpido. – le escocía el corte del al hablar y Midorima le había colocado una tirita justo debajo que le molestaba un poco – No tenía que haberte pegado.

Shintarõ terminó de limpiarle la sangre de la cara, aunque los golpes macerados continuarían allí por buen tiempo hasta que se curasen. Guardó las cosas dentro del maletín y dejó el paño flotando en el agua, completamente rojiza. Después le bajó la cremallera a Takao y con mucho cuidado el uniforme. El pelinegro estuvo a punto de hacer otra broma, pero se contuvo al ver lo concentrado que estaba el oficial. Le levantó la camiseta blanca y observó su torso, bastante magullado y con varios moratones en proceso.

–Sujeta la camiseta, Takao. – hizo lo que le ordenaban y emitió una pequeña queja en cuanto el más alto apretó un poco uno de sus costados. – Avísame si te duele mucho.

Midorima tanteó sus costillas con mucha delicadeza, atento a las reacciones del pelinegro. Después apretó un poco su esternón y sus clavículas, pero el recluso no se quejó demasiado. Separó las manos de Takao y colocó la camiseta en el sitio, cerrando de nuevo el uniforme.

–No tienes nada roto, puedes estar tranquilo. – abrió de nuevo el maletín y sacó dos pastillas, dejándolas al lado.

Midorima se irguió, porque a pesar de que Kazunari estaba encima de la mesa, debía inclinarse para atenderle bien por culpa de su altura. Colocó el pelo de Takao en su sitio y se quedó quieto unos segundos mirándole. El pelinegro tenía el labio roto justo en la esquina derecha, un ojo rojo e hinchado que en pocas horas sería de un morado casi negro, esparciendo ese color por todo el borde de la cuenca y el mismo tono por ambas mejillas, aparte del intenso púrpura en el puente de la nariz, aunque por suerte no se la había roto. Forzó una sonrisa a pesar del dolor, porque él también quería tranquilizar al oficial, que se veía afligido con la situación. Su expresión no cambió, al verle sonreír se volvió a agachar y le estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, sorprendiendo al más bajo, que reprimió expresar el dolor.

Le palmeó la espalda un par de veces, inseguro, pero el oficial no deshizo el abrazo, tan solo aflojó un poco el agarre. Kazunari le rodeó a su vez, devolviéndole el gesto y hundiendo su cabeza la unión entre el hombro y cuello, aspirando su aroma.

–Estoy bien, oficial. No ha sido para tanto. – el pelinegro quería calmarle, jamás le había visto así – Debería curar su propia herida.

Midorima se separó y volvió a observarle con avidez, por si acaso quedaba alguna herida sin tratar. Al ver que no, fijó sus ojos todavía afligidos de nuevo en los de Kazunari. Le sujetó la cara entre sus grandes manos, deslizando los dedos entre el cabello y echándoselo hacia atrás. Una vez despejada, se acercó más y le besó, con mucha dulzura, intentando hacerle el menor daño posible.

Takao abrió los ojos ampliamente, un ligero puntazo de dolor le atravesó la boca, pero no se echó hacia atrás. Puso sus manos en el pecho del oficial, aunque no llegaba a abarcarlo, era grande en comparación con sus palmas. Sujetó las solapas negras y ladeó la cabeza, correspondiendo al beso, evitando la zona cortada y saboreando los labios de Shintarõ, que tanto le gustaban.

* * *

Espero que os guste, de momento soy feliz con el resultado

Pero que mono que es mi oficial Midorima curando a Takao, lloro, ay

Notas, dudas, sugerencias, gritos, ya sabéis.


	11. Chapter 11

Después de eso, no volvió a ver a Hanamiya, ni a Hara, ni a Seto, ni a ninguno más. Era como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado. Podía volver a caminar tranquilo, ahora ya no tenía agresores acechándolo. Según le había chivado el oficial Aomine, había sido trasladados a otra cárcel, todos y cada uno de ellos. Ya no necesitaba asegurarse de que no se encontraba solo en algún lugar vulnerable, disponía de un poco más de libertad.

Alzó los brazos y vitoreó mientras agitaba las cartas en su mano, arrastrando todos los cigarrillos hacia sí mismo. Aquella mano de naipes le había valido un buen botín. Todavía tenía moretones por todo el torso, pero con el uniforme no eran visibles. Su ojo hinchado, que le había dificultado la visión los primeros días, se había reducido por completo y vuelto al estado normal, excepto por un poco de morado en la cuenca, por debajo. El corte del labio estaba cicatrizando y ya no era necesario taparlo, tan sólo la marca sobre el puente de la nariz persistía, pero ya pasaría. Todos rieron al ver la alegría de Kazunari, ya que era la primera vez que ganaba una partida importante. Cuando había llegado allí apenas sabía jugar, pero ellos le habían enseñado.

Prendió uno de los pitillos, percibiendo el sabor de la gloria por la primera partida ganada.

–Enhorabuena Takao, ya eres todo un hombre. – bromeó Otsubo.

–Podrías compartir o algo, no sé. – recriminó Kimura, aunque también a broma.

–Eh, eh. Me los he ganado limpiamente. – contestó Takao haciendo un montoncito con ellos y manteniendo el suyo en la boca al hablar.

–Por lo menos ahora ya puedes vivir tranquilo. – Miyaji, quién estaba a su derecha, le palmeó el hombro. Todos habían estado muy preocupados por él al enterarse de lo sucedido, ya que en el momento de la pelea no habían podido intervenir y después Takao estuvo una semana en la enfermería.

–Tienes razón, chico, ya no está Hanamiya jodiéndote más, ni su banda de cabrones. Ya no necesitas al oficial. – Ōtsubo sonrió y trató de robarle uno de los cigarrillos, pero en ese momento el mismo oficial apareció detrás de ellos.

Todos se quedaron callados observándole, amedrentados. Al darse cuenta de ello, Kazunari se giró a verlo también, desde abajo en su asiento, por lo que parecía aún más alto. Estaba serio, muy serio, más que de costumbre. En ese momento casi se le cayó el pitillo de la boca.

–Preso 3062, no puede fumar dentro. – dijo, o más bien ordenó.

–S–Sí, oficial. – el pelinegro apagó el cigarrillo contra el papel dónde estaban todos acumulados y se volvió para ver a Midorima, pero este ya se había alejado de la mesa.

–Joder, qué susto. – comentó entonces Kimura – No sé cómo has conseguido algo de él, Takao, parece un ogro.

Kazunari sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió a girarse, buscando al oficial, quién estaba apostado al lado de una puerta, con Aomine. Su semblante era serio y el otro oficial le estaba hablando, a lo que él contestaba. En ningún momento volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Takao.

Los días siguientes pasaron tranquilos, como pasaban todos desde la marcha de sus agresores. Llevó el último canasto de ropa a la secadora y se fue a comer. Después, cogió la dirección a la oficina de Midorima, cómo siempre hacía. Era martes y el calor había disminuido un poco.

Entró una vez que el oficial le permitió pasar y se sentó en la silla. Observó como Midorima hacía lo mismo y arrugó el entrecejo, no le gustaba verlo tan serio.

Le tiró la carpeta con su nombre delante de él.

–Sé que no recuerdas a Reo Mibuchi. Pero según he descubierto, es el nuevo jefe de la mafia. – tiró otra carpeta encima, con una foto de Reo y sus datos. – Se escapó del orfanato antes de ser dado en acogida y estuvo malviviendo en los barrios bajos. He logrado localizarlo, aunque no ha sido nada fácil.

Takao observó como el oficial se daba la vuelta y cogía otra carpeta, para después ponerla delante suya también.

– Ha sido detenido esta tarde, acusado de perjurio y de todos tus cargos. El estrado coincide conmigo en que ha sido todo un montaje, su venganza personal. Parece que te echa las culpas del asesinato de su padre, que murió el mismo día que el tuyo, en el caso de narcotráfico.

Tiró una última carpeta, llena de fotos grandes de una habitación que tenía las paredes llenas de documentos, recortes de periódicos y más cosas.

–Te ha estado siguiendo la pista desde que se fue. Piensa que su padre murió por culpa del tuyo, ya que el suyo no hacía tratos con las mafias. Consiguió ayuda de estas mismas y te involucró cargándote el muerto.

Takao tragó con fuerza. No estaba orgulloso de su procedencia y menos de su padre. No sabía si había hecho o no esos tratos, y la verdad no le importaba, porque casi no lo recordaba. Pero ese chico, Reo, parecía recordar todo perfectamente, o quizás sólo buscaba un modo de descargar su rabia, quería una venganza y le había tocado a Takao sufrirla.

–Ofici…– Midorima le cortó antes de que pudiese seguir hablando y extendió la última hoja enfrente de él.

–Tu caso ha sido cerrado: _in dubio pro reo_ , en caso de duda, a favor del reo.

La hoja que Midorima le tendía contenía su puesta en libertad, el permiso de salir de la cárcel y recuperar su vida. Recogió el papel incrédulo, con las manos casi temblándole. La firma de Midorima Shintarõ estaba al final de este, en negro con su perfecto y pulcro trazo.

–Ya puede irse. Es un hombre libre. – le dijo con la misma expresión que el primer día que llegó allí, cuándo no se conocían y era un preso más. El ánimo de Takao bajó de golpe, sabía por qué el oficial se portaba así. Había escuchado su conversación, cómo Ōtsubo decía que sólo lo había usado para conseguir su salvación, cómo todo no había sido nada más que una artimaña desde el principio.

Takao se giró para irse, dispuesto a tragarse sus sentimientos, pero antes de hacerlo reunió todo su valor, volvió a girarse y se acercó al oficial. Se puso de puntillas y desabrochó el primer botón del uniforme negro.

–¡Takao! ¿Qué haces? – a pesar de que intentó zafarse, el pelinegro no se lo permitió. Apartó un poco el cuello de la camisa e hincó los dientes con fuerza, justo como él había hecho hacía ya tantos días.

–¿Qué…? – dijo Shintarõ vagamente, esta vez apartando al pelinegro de verdad.

–No te tocarán. Los presos también entienden estas cosas. Eres _mío_. – Takao dio un paso a la izquierda y robó un sobre de la mesa, del montón de la correspondencia que siempre se encontraba allí. Señaló la dirección con el índice. – Te espero en casa, Shin–chan.

Después de eso, salió de la oficina sonriendo. Volvía a ser un hombre libre, cómo siempre había sido y como siempre sería.

* * *

Sí, este es el capítulo final, no sé si os lo esperabais o no, pero no hay más. Lo siguiente no es necesario leerlo, tan sólo es una nota de agredecimiento:

Empecé este fanfic con mucha ilusión, documentándome para hacerlo lo más realista posible, y aún ahora que ya lo he terminado siento que me han faltado muchas cosas por poner y muchas ideas se me han quedado en el tintero. Lamento deciros que no, una segunda temporada no será posible (me resulta innecesaria, ya que tiene un final) y las única ideas que barajo en mi mente sería un capítulo especial al estilo OVA de anime o como máximo un spin-off, pero de momento es todo _in mente_.

Lamento haberos hecho odiar a Hanamiya y el equipo Kirisaki en general, y espero que os gustase tanto el fanfic como a mí escribirlo.

Volveremos a leernos.


	12. OVA

Queridísimos lectores, sé que echáis de menos la temática de la cárcel así que aquí os traigo un capítulo extra, que espero que os guste mucho.

Si no echáis de menos la temática cárcel no sé qué hacéis con vuestra vida, porque yo no vivo sin ella (?)

* * *

Midorima gruñó mientras empujaba con más fuerza sus caderas hacia delante, entrando de forma brusca en Takao, quién se agarraba a su espalda con ansia. Shintarõ clavó sus dedos en las caderas ajenas mientras volvía a embestirlo una y otra vez, repetidamente y encima de aquella gran mesa, por suerte lo suficientemente pesada como para no hacer que se desplazase.

Kazunari se dejaba hacer perdido en un mar de sensaciones y gemidos, temblando mientras el peliverde entraba y salía de forma fluida, chocando contra sus nalgas y haciendo rozar su miembro libre contra la camisa negra del uniforme. El propio uniforme de Takao se encontraba en el suelo, tirado de mala manera y cerca de los pies bien separados de Midorima, embutidos en sus zapatos negros.

Arañó con fuerza los hombros que estaba sujetando precariamente mientras elevaba ligeramente su cuerpo, llevando su espalda hacia delante y buscando mayor contacto.

–O–Oficial, ya…ya voy a…

Pero el reo no fue capaz de terminar la frase debido a la interrupción que ambos sufrieron en aquel momento. La puerta se abrió por completo y un sonriente Aomine trató de entrar por ella, con unos pequeños vasos en su mano izquierda.

–Shintarõ, ¿qué te parece si…? – En seguida, al darse cuenta de la situación –Midorima encorvado sobre el cuerpo de Takao, este obviamente desnudo de cintura para abajo y subido al escritorio, abrazando al propio oficial– su cara cambió radicalmente la sonrisa por una fina línea y unos ojos abiertos como si estuviese viendo la Muerte. Con paso decidido retrocedió y de nuevo cerró la puerta, a la par que decía:

–Veo que estás…algo ocupado en este momento…

–¡Daiki! – gritó Midorima, pero el mencionado ya había cerrado la puerta.

–Puedo volver…en otro momento y…. – habló desde el exterior.

Shintarõ, de color escarlata, volvió a girar su cabeza con el pelo totalmente revuelto hacia el preso que todavía estaba entre sus brazos, tratando de echarse hacia atrás para así salir de él. Kazunari no se lo permitió y se abrazó con mayor fuerza, acoplando sus piernas al agarre, cruzándolas por detrás de las caderas del más alto.

–¡Takao! – susurró el oficial al darse cuenta de que no podía salir.

–Oficial…no, no, no, no…por favor, por favor, por favor…déjame terminar…ya estaba…por favor, por favor, no puedes dejarme así… – Kazunari suplicó hablando rápido y con prisas, moviendo su cuerpo ligeramente instando a Midorima a continuar. Comenzó a introducir sus manos en el pelo verde y a mesarlo, revolviéndolo más, mientras repartía besos por toda su cara y mordisqueaba los labios ajenos, de nuevo suplicando. – Muévete…por favor, puedes castigarme luego, no, no, no puedes dejarme así….no ahora….

Midorima gruñó de nuevo ante la tensión de los brazos y piernas del pelinegro, que no le permitían salirse. Colocó sus manos en las caderas, justo donde las había puesto antes, ya con una marca rojiza en ellas, y volvió a moverse, más rápido y más fuerte. Se apartó lo suficiente hacia atrás como para volver a entrar de un golpe por completo, haciendo que Takao se estremeciese levemente y saltase, apretándolo todavía más. Kazunari volvía a besarle con ansias, más de las que Shintarõ empleaba al follárselo, realmente desesperado por alcanzar el orgasmo.

–Ah, ah…Shin…ya…por favor…sólo…sólo un poco más… – el oficial no dijo nada, siguió moviéndose con fiereza y succionando en el cuello del preso, envolviéndolo con sus brazos de la misma manera que él lo hacía, mientras Kazunari continuaba perdido en su mar de sensaciones.

El cuerpo de Takao se tensó por entero, ejerciendo más fuerza en sus músculos y se corrió, justo entre él y el oficial. Jadeaba y continuaba sin separarse.

–Takao, acabas de mancharme la… – Midorima trató de apartarlo un poco, ya que parecía una lapa contra su cuerpo, pero lo único que hizo fue conseguir que el agarre aumentase en tenacidad, tanto en sus brazos, como piernas e _interior_. Takao le sujetaba y le besaba con lengua, haciendo que la saliva se escurriese por una de sus comisuras – Kazunari…

El cuerpo del oficial tembló y terminó por venirse dentro del condón, suspirando después, con la cara roja ante el esfuerzo físico realizado. Takao le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras trataba de recuperarse, ambos jadeaban ligeramente.

–Gracias, oficial. – con una sonrisa y un beso en la nariz, lo dejó ir.

–Oye, Shintarõ…si estás muy ocupado o vas a tardar mucho…yo…yo…

–Joder, Daiki, espera, salgo ahora. – Midorima terminó de abrocharse el cinturón y se quitó la camisa negra, que contaba con un rastro blanco en la zona del vientre, dejándola en la silla.

Kazunari también se había puesto su uniforme de vuelta y observaba al oficial en camiseta de tiras, casi idéntica a la suya pero en negro – _¿acaso no vestía nada más que el negro?_

Midorima chasqueó la le lengua y con la voz firme dijo _"pasa"_ de modo el que el otro oficial volvió a entrar, esta vez sin encontrarse con alguna escena desagradable a la vista. Takao mantuvo su cabeza baja en señal de respeto –y algo de vergüenza– y musitó una despedida, antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta. Aomine observaba a Midorima, teniendo que elevar ligeramente la vista para verle directamente hacia los ojos, justo a punto de acribillarle con preguntas acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en lugar de eso susurró:

–¿La gorra?

Midorima no reaccionó al principio, pues su cabeza no estaba pensando precisamente en eso, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de ello. En dos zancadas ya estaba en la puerta y alargó su brazo para, por muy poco, alcanzar su gorra de uniforme de la cabeza de Takao. Este se sonrojó al darse cuenta y tragó la saliva acumulada en su boca, para después sonreírle.

–Vete a las duchas, acaba de empezar el horario y es mi turno, así que no tendrás problema. Voy enseguida. – serio, como siempre estaba –excepto por los momentos que compartían en aquella mesa– cerró la puerta y no le permitió tiempo para despedirse.

Shintarõ se giró y volvió a su escritorio, sentándose en su sitio detrás de este. Aomine había colocado los vasitos a un lado de la superficie, evitando de forma intencionada el sitio dónde había estado _sentado_ el preso.

–Había pensado que podíamos tomarnos apenas unos chupitos antes de tu turno, pero no pensé que fueras a estar…acompañado. – dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa, sentándose en la silla enfrente al más alto, mientras este servía el alcohol de una botella que siempre había en su cajón.

–No es lo que crees, Daiki. – sentenció y acercó el pequeño vaso al otro oficial.

–Exactamente – corrigió mientras se rascaba la nuca y tomaba el vaso – no hay mucho que creer. Quiero decir, eso fue totalmente gráfico _._ Pensándolo seriamente jamás lo hubiese esperado de ti.

–Él comenzó. – se defendió Midorima, aunque nada convincente a ojos de Aomine. Ambos bebieron el contenido de los vasos de una vez.

–Sabes los problemas que te acarreará esto. No es por meterme ni nada, se supone que sabes que lo que haces, para algo eres tan oficial como yo. Pero no voy a decir que lo apruebe ni nada por el estilo.

–No esperaba tu "aprobación ni nada por el estilo". –imitó la voz del otro y rellenó los vasos – Más bien deberías estar echándome la bronca por acostarme con un preso, cosa que va totalmente en contra de la ley.

–No sé cuanto va exactamente contra la ley, porque no me pareció que estuvieses _forzando_ al preso, aunque claro, éticamente…. – Aomine recogió su vaso y bebió de nuevo. Poco después Midorima asintió sin pronunciarse y bebió también. – Termínalo pronto.

–Es…es complicado. _Él_ es diferente. – Midorima bajó la vista hasta sus manos, con los dedos entrelazos.

– Pero sabes que no es buena idea. – Aomine hizo un gesto comprensivo con sus cejas, arrugándolas un poco – Deberíamos volver a nuestros turnos, todavía te quedan cinco minutos de duchas y no has ido allí ni una sola vez por lo que puedo deducir.

Ambos se levantaron, Aomine recogiendo los pequeños vasos y Midorima colocándose la gorra. Justo antes de que el más alto abriese la puerta para que los dos saliesen, Aomine preguntó, ya que la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

–¿Lo de la gorra…? – no continuó la frase, dejó la incógnita en el aire.

–…parece ser que a él le gusta. – Midorima, sonrojado y un poco tenso, salió delante del otro oficial y se dirigió a las duchas a cubrir su turno.

Al llegar se detuvo y observó su reloj, técnicamente el sitio debería estar vacío y los presos deberían haberse dirigido al comedor para el desayuno. Entró a los vestuarios y comprobó que, de hecho, estaban vacíos, tanto un ala como la otra. Después entró en las duchas, una sala completamente vacía y un sonido de una ducha de la otra. Rodó los ojos y entró, con cuidado de no resbalarse.

–¿Queda alguien ahí? – gritó, pero nadie respondió. Resopló y caminó hacia el sonido, probablemente alguna ducha estaría estropeada o cualquier otra cosa, por lo que no se apagaba sola, como las demás.

Concentrado en no resbalar ni mojar demasiado sus lustrosos zapatos, no se percató de un cuerpo en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared de baldosas blancas, justo debajo de la ducha que todavía permanecía echando agua. Tan concentrado estaba que no se había percatado que aquel cuerpo era de un color moreno particular, que sus dedos conocían muy bien, con unas marcas en su cuello que su boca conocía todavía mejor.

–¡Takao! – exclamó, corriendo ya sin importarle el resbalarse –cosa que casi hizo que se cayese– y tirándose de rodillas al lado del preso.

Apartó el pelo mojado con una mano y con la otra sujetó el mentón de Kazunari, alzándolo. Takao se dejó hacer, aturdido, con los ojos llorosos y una ceja sangrante.

–Takao, dime qué ha pasado. Ahora. – Midorima estaba enfadado, enfadado de lo que le habían hecho al preso y enfadado de que hubiese ocurrido en su turno, en el momento que él se lo estaba saltando. Bajó su vista hacia abajo, Takao estaba mojado y algo magullado, pero no había más sangre. Se fijó en los restos de color blanquecino sobre su piel. – Takao. Respóndeme.

–Yo…yo…él…ellos… – Takao negó con la cabeza, llorando – Acababa de llegar y…Hanamiya…no le vi, los demás ya no estaban…pero salió de algún sitio. Me obligó…él…yo estaba llorando pero no paraba, casi no podía respirar y tenía arcadas…pero si le rozaba con los dientes me pegaba…me gritaba que se la siguiese chupando…

Midorima observó a Takao preocupado, fijándose que en su cara también había gotas espesas cercanas a la boca y los pómulos. Las limpió enseguida con sus propias manos, para después atraer al preso hacia sí. Abrazó su cuerpo desnudo y acarició su cabeza con ternura, mientras él seguía explicando amedrentado y tiritando levemente.

–Después vinieron los demás, ellos…ellos…me sujetaron contra la pared, cada uno agarrándome un brazo…y…él…él comenzó a follarme, yo seguía llorando pero sabía que no iba a parar, me estaba insultando mientras me lo hacía con mucha fuerza…dolía mucho oficial, muchísimo…

–Takao, no hace falta que sigas. Ya está, no es necesario que pienses en ello. – _Ya estoy aquí_.

Midorima sujetó el cuerpo entre sus brazos con fuerza y bajó su mano izquierda por la línea central de la espalda. Suspiró y se tensó, recorriendo su columna hasta sus nalgas, separándolas con cuidado y tanteando el terreno. Takao se estremeció, temblando con violencia y llorando de nuevo.

–Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada, tranquilo, iremos a la enfermería, pero primero...primero… – el oficial hurgó en el interior de Kazunari con sus dedos, separando la entrada y permitiendo que el semen saliese del interior, mientras el preso le abrazaba con fuerza, mojándole la camiseta y la espalda por completo.

Continuó moviendo sus dedos, obligando al cuerpo de Takao a expulsar todo chorreando, siendo consciente de lo dilatado que estaba. Kazunari no se quejaba, mantenía la boca cerrada llorando en silencio. Midorima retiró su mano y se levantó, elevando a Takao con cuidado.

–Tranquilo, ya está. No te ha hecho nada, no te hizo heridas. – probablemente Takao ya estuviese preparado gracias a la sesión de sexo que habían tenido antes en su oficina, de otro forma casi seguro que Hanamiya le hubiese hecho algún tipo de fisura interior. Su sangre ardía solo con pensar en el nombre del agresor, enervándose hasta más allá de su límite.

–O–Oficial, lo…lo siento… – pronunció entre murmullos el pelinegro – Sólo le traigo problemas…además se ha empapado…

–¿Qué? – exclamó confuso el más alto, mirándole a la cara. Le acercó un poco a la ducha que no se había detenido en ningún momento y comprobó que el agua tenía una temperatura estable, tirando a fría – No digas nada, quieto y métete ahí.

Takao obedeció y se dejó guiar hasta el chorro de agua. Midorima usó sus grandes manos para recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo con benevolencia y eliminar todo rastro del otro preso, de forma concienzuda. Después se irguió y con mucho cuidado limpió la sangre de su ceja rota, Hanamiya después de acabar la faena le había empujado con violencia contra la pared de las duchas, haciendo que su ceja se partiese contra estas y cayese al suelo, con la visión confusa y el dolor atacándole.

Sujetó a Kazunari por los brazos y lo sacó de allí, envolviéndolo en su toalla. Debatiéndose internamente entre si debía preguntarle si podía caminar o recogerlo directamente en brazos, se percató de como le agarraba para no caerse, ya que se estaba tambaleando. Resuelto, se agachó y lo cogió entre sus brazos, saliendo de allí y llevándolo a la enfermería con mucho cuidado. Jamás se perdonaría que aquello hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

Sé que parece corto, pero en realidad son más de 2,200 palabras.

Espero que os gustase, lamento mucho si habéis sufrido tanto como yo con Takao pero lo habéis disfrutado con mi Midorima atento y preocupado. Snif, juro que no es mi intención hacer las cosas tan dolorosas y eróticas al mismo tiempo.

Debido a mi falta de ideas con la temática prisión voy a dar el fic por finalizado, de nuevo agradeciendo a todas esas personas que lo han seguido y comentado.

Si algún día me vuelve la inspiración, escribiré el spin-off, en cuyo caso sería un fic aparte.

Preguntas, ruegos, dudas, gritos, ya sabéis.

Muchísimass gracias por llegar hasta aquí :D


End file.
